Le jeu de la soumission
by utchiwa79
Summary: Après la guerre et alors qu'Harry entame sa dernière année à Poudlard, lui et ces amis se séparent, incapable de surmonter ce qu'ils ont affronté ensemble. Harry s'ennuie, n'a plus goût à rien jusqu'à ce qu'après une lourde défaite au Quiditch, un ami vienne lui proposer une alternative, un nouveau divertissement, qu'il va trouver des plus agréable. Yaoi Drago Harry SM
1. Chapter 1

Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous pour vos coms, comme vous pouvez le voir j'essaie d'y répondre à chaque fois mais malheureusement je ne peux pas toujours et il y a des fois ou je suis un peu débordée. Bon je vous présente donc mon dernier bébé, ATTENTION, cette fic est un énorme PWP, mais en entière, je veux dire vraiment ! Donc attention aux âmes sensibles. De plus, et c'est un peu une première pour moi, je suis partie dans un registre légèrement différent voir même un peu sm avec des jeux de rôles et donc des tenues féminines lors des divers ébats, attention je suis restée assez soft, tout d'abord parce que ce n'est pas mon domaine (oui je l'avoue sans problème) donc je ne vais pas faire en sorte d'assembler des morceaux d'idées qui n'auraient aucun sens. En revanche et vu que comme je l'ai dis je ne suis pas experte dans ce domaine, j'ai fais beaucoup de recherches, la fic est divisée en 4 chapitres et à chaque chapitre, il y a des objets différents qui entrent en jeu, je vais donc faire un recap à chaque début de chapitre pour donner quelques explications, histoire que tout le monde puisse suivre sans demander à Google des explications lol

La fic est donc terminée, elle est en cours de correction, c'est une première pour moi mais ça sera donc une publication différée, sachez néanmoins qu'elle est belle et bien finie et que donc la suite arrivera dès que je l'aurai moi même.

Comme je vous l'ai dis c'est un PWP géant donc je réitère mon avertissement.

Sinon j'espère vraiment que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai pris à l'écrire alors bonne lecture à vous tous.

Objet utilisé pour le premier chapitre

Œuf vibrant télécommandé, c'est un petit œuf que l'on peut introduire dans divers orifices et dont le partenaire peut activer les vibrations grâce à une télécommande.

Tous les autres objets sont des trucs classiques.

J'ai aussi utilisé une musique : Ernead it Weeknd (générique de 50 nuances de gray alors oui c'est limite niveau imagination mais j'aime bien la musique et c'était au choix celle-là ou le générique de 50 nuances plus sombres)

Et bien sûr comme toujours les persos ne sont pas de moi mais l'histoire oui alors bonne lecture :)

 **Chapitre 1 Initiation**

On ne peut pas passer des années à se faire poursuivre, à échapper à un tueur sans en garder des séquelles. Je suis différent c'est vrai, je ne suis plus l'enfant plein d'espoir qui vient de découvrir que la magie existe avant de réaliser que même cet art a sa part d'ombre. Je ne suis plus celui qui voulait à tout prix exister auprès de ces amis, ou de Dumbledore. J'ai changé, grandi, j'ai vu trop de personnes mourir sans que je ne puisse rien y faire, j'ai passé trop de nuit hanté par des visions qui ne m'appartenaient pas. J'ai perdu cette innocence qui faisait de moi un enfant et j'ai compris que non, on ne peut pas parvenir à tout obtenir si on le souhaite vraiment, je suis devenu un adulte trop tôt alors que normalement, j'aurais encore eu quelques années pour m'amuser et rester insouciant. Mais je ne suis pas le seul, cette guerre, cette année entière à Poudlard sous la directive des Mangemorts en a changé plus d'un et qui pourrait nous blâmer d'être dorénavant différent ? La majeure partie des élèves sont revenus en cette rentrée mais les chaises vides ne font oublier à personne les absents bien trop nombreux. C'est sous ce climat assez morose, que la rentrée s'est déroulée et après trois mois de cours je me demande si je ne ferais pas mieux de partir sans attendre plus longtemps. Je m'ennuie et si avant les éclats de rires retentissaient dans les divers salles communes, maintenant le calme y est trop présent. Alors que cette année aurait dû être la plus tranquille et à vrai dire la seule quasi normale, elle s'avère en fait n'être qu'un fantôme dont l'humeur nous fait un peu glisser dans les tréfonds de nos souvenirs pas si lointains que ça.

Même avec mes amis rien n'est plus pareil, nous passons de moins en moins de temps ensemble, à croire que nous retrouver ne fait que nous rappeler nos échecs, tout ce en quoi nous avions espoir et que finalement nous avons perdu en l'espace d'une fraction de secondes. Je peux constater que c'est à peu près la même chose dans chaque maison, tous ceux qui, avant, passaient des heures et des heures à déambuler dans le château en riant, en s'amusant, s'éloignent et finalement même si nous avons gagné cette guerre, le prix est probablement trop lourd à porter et c'est toute une génération qui sombre dans la profondeur de la nuit et qui n'essaye même pas d'en sortir. Je sais qu'on est très loin de nos débuts, des grands discours de Dumbledore sur le fait que l'amour triomphe toujours et que l'amitié est une des plus puissantes forces qui existe mais je crois qu'au final on a tous un seuil de tolérance et qu'une fois atteint, on a plus de retour en arrière.

Du coup chacun réagit à sa façon : Hermione accumule les aventures avec des filles, je ne l'en blâmerais pas, je sais qu'elle cherche juste à se sentir vivante dans les bras d'une personne qui ne lui rappelle aucun mauvais souvenir, aucun ratage, ses notes ont baissé mais bon elle reste malgré tout la meilleure élève de la classe, du moins du peu d'élèves qui restent. Ron, lui, s'est lancé dans la musique, il s'est acheté une guitare avec ses économies et passe de longues heures à s'entraîner, je pense que c'est pour lui une façon d'extérioriser ce qu'il ressent et il s'en sort plutôt bien, si j'ai bien comprit on lui a même proposé d'aller jouer pendant les prochaines vacances dans un bar de Pré-au-Lard et les filles lui courent après, à croire que la légende dit vrai : les musiciens plaisent aux filles. Neville, lui auparavant si peu sûr de lui, s'est affirmé et en l'absence de Rogue s'est découvert un talent certain comme élément perturbateur de la classe. Moi, je suis plus comme Hermione, sauf que j'ai l'impression de n'être jamais satisfait et fini même par trouver les orgasmes fades, tristes et sans saveurs, j'ai essayé les filles, les garçons, les plans à trois mais rien n'y fait alors j'alterne entre périodes de frénésie sexuelle et calme plat. Chacun de nous espère finalement que cette année se termine le plus rapidement possible et chaque jour est un combat qu'aucun de nous n'a vraiment envie d'affronter.

C'est après un match de Quiditch que les choses basculent, je sors du terrain après une partie lamentable, je ne me suis même pas battu, j'ai laissé le vif d'or filer et Drago ne se lasse pas de me le rabâcher jusqu'à ce que nos équipes se séparent pour aller dans nos vestiaires respectifs. Je n'essaye même pas de discuter avec le reste de mon équipe et les laisse se préparer pour retourner au château. La porte se ferme et je crois être le seul encore présent mais Dean est resté un peu à l'écart et sans que je l'y invite, vient s'installer sur le banc à mes côtés.

\- Tu sais, si tu ne veux plus jouer, tu devrais peut être laisser ta place à quelqu'un d'autre.

\- C'est bon j'ai foiré un match pas la peine d'en faire une montagne non plus.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ton regard est éteint Harry. Y a plus cette étincelle que tu avais avant. On dirait que tu es juste là parce que c'est là que tu dois être. Tu n'y prends aucun plaisir, rien alors pourquoi continuer ?

\- Peut-être parce que je pensais qu'en jouant je ressentirais encore quelque chose.

\- Tu vois, c'est exactement de ça que je parle, c'est comme si tu n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide Harry, regardes Malefoy t'a chambré pendant tout le retour jusqu'aux vestiaires et rien, pas une parole, pas un regard, pas une vanne, rien.

\- Et pourtant je crois que j'ai pas fini d'en entendre parler.

\- C'est sûr. Tu sais moi je dis ça pour toi, mais peut-être qu'il faudrait que tu trouves quelques choses de plus stimulant, quelque chose qui te ferait vibrer.

\- Si tu parles de cul autant te dire que c'est mort, j'ai essayé les filles, les mecs, les deux et rien.

\- Je parlais pas forcément de sexe Harry, mais si tu veux aller sur ce domaine, je doute que du haut de tes dix-neuf ans tu connaisses tout en matière de sexe. Tu as essayé certaines choses certes, mais certainement pas tout.

\- Pitié, j'ai vu assez de trucs dégueu dans ma vie pour n'avoir aucune envie de me taper une grand-mère ou un truc du genre. Il me faut un minimum de stimulation quand même.

\- Tu sais quoi, puisqu'il semblerait que ton esprit ne s'arrête qu'à ce genre de stimulation comme tu dis, laisses-moi te faire une surprise. Considère que c'est un cadeau de Noël en retard ou ce que tu veux OK ?

\- Écoutes t'es sympa comme mec mais là je suis pas vraiment d'humeur à baiser dans les vestiaires.

\- Abruti je te parle pas de moi. Fais-moi confiance et si je me trompe pas tu pourrais même apprécier.

\- Comment je pourrais apprécier un truc dont j'ignore tout.

\- Laisse-moi faire. Écoutes, vu l'heure pour ce soir c'est mort, mais je devrais réussir à t'organiser ça pour demain. Je viens te voir pendant le petit déj' et je te donne les détails.

\- Je comprends rien à ce que tu me racontes Dean. Bon je suis crevé, je vais rêver de cette défaite pendant des mois alors je vais essayer d'aller me coucher en évitant l'autre connard blond qui, j'en suis sûr, va surgir de derrière un mur comme un diable de sa boîte.

\- Il doit être en train de fêter ça avec les autres t'inquiètes pas. Oublies pas, demain matin je viens te voir dans la grande salle.

\- Ouais ouais c'est ça à demain.

Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il m'a dit et me dirige d'un pas lourd vers le château. Bien sûr je tombe sur Drago qui ne peut pas s'empêcher de venir me narguer. Je fais comme si je ne l'entendais pas et me dirige vers ma chambre sans passer par la salle commune, pas besoin d'en rajouter, je sais que j'ai été minable sur ce match. Je ne tarde pas à m'endormir sans repenser à ma discussion avec Dean. Ce n'est que le lendemain matin, quand je le vois se diriger vers moi alors que je prends mon petit déjeuner un peu à l'écart des autres que je me rappelle de ses mots. J'avoue que je suis un peu curieux sur le coup mais pas suffisamment pour que je manifeste un intérêt particulier à son arrivée.

\- Bonjour Harry.

\- Salut Dean.

\- J'espère que tu as profité de ta nuit pour te reposer ?

\- Surtout pour rêver de l'humiliation que je vais subir jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

\- C'est qu'un match, on gagnera le prochain.

\- Mouais.

\- J'ai préparé ton cadeau et j'espère que ça va te plaire et raviver la flamme en toi.

\- Écoutes c'est sympa de ta part de vouloir me remonter le moral mais je crois que je vais plutôt continuer à déprimer pendant un moment.

\- Ou alors tu laisses ton esprit vif et curieux se demander ce que j'ai bien pu trouver et tu acceptes mon offre sans préjugés, en te laissant juste guider. Tu sais j'ai dû faire jouer mes relations pour parvenir à organiser ça en si peu de temps, il a fallu que je me montre vraiment persuasif. Ça me ferait de la peine de voir que tu ne veux pas accepter un cadeau que je me suis donné tant de mal à te préparer Harry.

\- Je rêve ou tu essayes de me faire une sorte de chantage affectif ?

\- Je me disais juste que si je te prenais par les sentiments tu voudrais peut-être bien accepter. Tu t'ennuies, y a plus rien qui t'excites et si j'en écoute les bruits de couloirs tu t'es quand même tapé une bonne partie des élèves en âge de passer dans ton lit. Alors tu comptes faire quoi ? Rester jusqu'à la fin de l'année en attendant juste que ça passe ? C'est notre dernière année, malgré tout ce qui s'est passé on aura plus l'occasion de revivre tout ça. Dis-toi que c'est le bon moment pour faire de nouvelles expériences. Sérieux, je me suis vraiment donné beaucoup de mal et si ça te plaît pas tu le prends pas. Essaie au moins. Qu'est-ce que tu risques ?

\- J'avoue que le fait que tu insistes autant m'intrigue.

\- Donc tu veux bien ? Après ça, je suis sûr que tu en redemanderas.

\- OK mais au moindre truc louche dis-toi que j'ai pas loin à faire pour aller te chercher.

\- T'inquiète pas je te dis. Aie confiance, c'est le nouveau truc à la mode au château en ce moment. J'avoue que ça m'étonne un peu que tu n'en aies jamais entendu parler. Bon maintenant écoute. Dans la journée, tu vas trouver une carte dans une de tes poches, me demande pas pourquoi c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Dès que tu tiendras la carte dans ta main, un message s'affichera, tu découvriras le lieu du rendez-vous. Tu peux aussi y découvrir une liste avec un mot clé. Joues le jeu, procures-toi ce qu'on te demande. Aie confiance je te dis. Après, rappelles-toi, c'est un jeu, rien de plus qu'un jeu, le mot clé te sert à tout arrêter, retiens le bien, n'hésites pas si tu en as besoin ou si tu ne te sens pas à l'aise. Mis-à-part ça, j'ai fait en sorte que tu ais rencart avec la crème de la crème alors fais une petite sieste dans l'après-midi, prends des capotes et amuse-toi bien Harry.

Je le regarde s'éloigner soudain inquiet. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de carte et de mot clé ? Pourtant je suis aussi légèrement intrigué. La journée se déroule aussi normalement que possible, j'essaye de ne pas trop traîner là où je pourrais tomber sur un Serpentard mais c'est peine perdue et finalement avant le milieu de l'après-midi, je décide de fuir à l'extérieur. L'air frais est vivifiant mais rapidement je frissonne et en glissant mes mains dans mes poches, je sens une carte. Mon cœur s'emballe l'espace d'une seconde et finalement je prends le petit morceau de carton et vois les lettres apparaître.

 _« Je suis donc ton cadeau pour ce soir mais en retour tu es aussi le mien. Tu découvriras avec moi un univers que tu ne connais pas mais pour ça tu dois connaître quelques règles. Je peux tout demander et tu n'as qu'à obtempérer. Laisses le jeu t'envahir pour y prendre du plaisir. Je maîtrise tout, il ne t'arrivera rien mais pour une nuit tu seras mien et dans ce laps de temps je serais ton tout et tu m'accepteras comme tel. Si tu as peur de jouer, ne me fais pas perdre mon temps, mais si en revanche tu veux te laisser tenter alors saches que tu ne le regretteras pas. Retrouve moi ce soir à vingt-deux heures dans la Chambre des Secrets. Pour notre petite soirée tu auras besoin de quelques objets. Retournes la carte et tu verras la liste s'afficher. Mais avant que ça ne commence tu dois connaître le mot « Choixpeau » : si à un moment tu veux quitter la partie, tu n'as qu'à prononcer ce mot et alors tu retourneras à ta vie insipide. »_

De plus en plus étrange surtout lorsque je vois la liste s'afficher et que chaque demande me fait un peu plus douter du bienfait de ce cadeau.

Bandeaux

Bougies à la paraffine

Tenue de soubrette (complète)

Menottes

Un livre quelconque de préférence érotique

String

De la musique que tu aimes, langoureuse.

Je regarde les quelques mots et me demande si c'est une blague ou s'il y a une caméra cachée quelque part. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire tout ça et puis un déguisement de soubrette ? Non mais le monde serait pas devenue fou par hasard... J'essaye en vain de trouver Dean pendant quelques heures et finalement partagé entre l'inquiétude et la curiosité, je me décide à jouer le jeu et me procure le matériel demandé sur cette liste. Le soir venu je n'ai aucun mal à m'extirper de ma chambre et me dirige vers les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage, celles-là même où j'y ai passé des heures pour préparer le polynectar en deuxième année, jusqu'à ce que je découvre qu'elles abritaient l'entrée de la Chambre des Secrets. Je prononce ces petits mots en fourchelang et je finis par me laisser guider même si je connais déjà le chemin. J'ai pris un sac qui contient tout ce qui m'a été demandé et finalement je finis par arriver face à cette immense porte ornée de serpents. Une feuille y est accrochée, feuille qui m'est destinée et que je prends du bout des doigts avant de la lire fébrilement.

 _« Tu es arrivé jusqu'ici et donc tu es conscient qu'une fois la porte passée tu seras entièrement à moi. Laisses tout tes préjugés dehors, laisses ta fierté dehors, laisses tes illusions dehors et pénètre dans cet antre où tu n'obtiendras du plaisir que si tu acceptes de complètement t'abandonner. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, un simple jeu, mais si tu y joues sincèrement laisses-moi te dire que tu ne seras plus jamais le même »_

Je pousse un profond soupir en trouvant toute cette mise en scène un peu exagérée mais bon maintenant que je suis là autant voir de quoi il s'agit. Je demande à la porte de s'ouvrir et cette dernière coulisse pour laisser place à quelque chose de complètement différent de ce que j'ai connu. La pièce est entièrement refaite et a été réaménagé, il y a tout le nécessaire que l'on pourrait trouver dans un appartement : un lit, une table, des fauteuils et même une cuisine. C'est hallucinant comme ça n'a plus rien à voir avec la pièce froide et vide que j'avais découverte en deuxième année. Rien sauf peut-être les colonnes recouvertes de serpents et les diverses torches qui parsèment la salle. Je suis seul et commence vraiment à me demander ce que je fous ici jusqu'à ce qu'une silhouette enroulée dans une cape ne se détache de l'ombre. Je ne parviens pas à identifier la personne dissimulée et je suis prêt à lui demander qui il est jusqu'à ce que sa voix se fasse entendre.

\- Je vois que finalement la curiosité a été plus forte que le reste Potter. Parfait, on va donc pouvoir commencer.

Je ne reconnais pas mon interlocuteur, sa voix est modifiée, sûrement par un sort. J'essaye de m'approcher pour le voir mais il ne me laisse pas faire et sa voix claque pour commencer à me donner des ordres qui étrangement me font frissonner.

\- Rappelles-toi, je suis ton cadeau mais tu es aussi le mien et sauf si tu te décides à dire ce petit mot, tu me dois une totale obéissance. On va passer la nuit ensemble, seuls et tu feras tout ce que je te dirais. Tu en éprouveras plus de plaisir que tu n'en n'as jamais eu et c'est de toi-même que tu reviendras me voir pour me supplier de recommencer.

Je reste sceptique face à cette déclaration et me dit que mon interlocuteur est un peu mégalo mais je le laisse faire, tout en me rappelant ce petit mot qui peut tout stopper. Je crois que petit à petit je commence à comprendre et même si ce n'est clairement pas dans mes habitudes, j'ai bien envie d'essayer de me laisser faire.

\- As-tu apporté tout ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Je fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que c'est le cas et lui montre un sac qui contient tous les objets de la liste.

\- Parfait. Autant te dire que s'il y a une limite à ne pas franchir c'est le moment de le dire, sinon je vais t'énoncer les règles. Dans cette pièce je ne veux entendre ta voix que si je te le demande. Tu obéis et tu réfléchiras plus tard. Tout ce qui se passe dans cette pièce, reste dans cette pièce, je ne divulguerais jamais rien et il vaut mieux pour toi que tu fasses de même. Tu ne peux jouir que si je t'y autorise et surtout ici, tu m'appelles Maître. Est-ce que tu as bien compris ?

Là encore je fais un signe de tête pour lui dire que j'ai compris mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend de moi et sa voix retentit, plus forte, plus froide que précédemment. J'inspire profondément en priant que jamais personne ne soit au courant de ce qui va se passer ici et lui réponds :

\- J'ai bien compris Maître.

\- Parfait, tu apprendras que je peux être bon si tu obéis mais qu'en revanche, si tu me contraries tu en payeras le prix. Pour commencer et vu que je suis sûr que tu veux faire plaisir à ton Maître, tu vas vider ton sac sur un fauteuil et tu vas te changer. Il me semble que je t'ai demandé d'emmener une tenue particulière alors tu vas aller au fond de la salle derrière le paravent et quand tu reviendras je veux que tu sois une magnifique petite soubrette obéissante et dévouée à son Maître. Est-ce que tu peux faire ça ou tu as trop peur et tu veux déjà fuir en prononçant ce petit mot qui te délivrera de moi mais aussi de tous les plaisirs que je pourrais t'offrir ?

C'est dingue, j'ai beau savoir que ce n'est pas sa vraie voix, je me sens fébrile, mon corps tremble alors que je réalise que je vais être ridicule dans cette tenue mais en même temps je me sens excité de me laisser aller sans être capable de voir avec qui ça va se passer. Je me demande si je vais finir par voir son visage ou s'il le fait juste exprès pour laisser monter la pression. Conscient que mon corps trahit déjà mes craintes, je souffle à voix basse.

\- Je ferais ce que vous attendez de moi mon Maître.

Je prends les diverses pièces de mon déguisement et me dirige vers le fond de la salle. J'ai peine à me glisser dans ces vêtements et me trouve ridicule avec cette robe beaucoup trop courte, ces bas qui me grattent les jambes et ces talons qui même s'ils ne sont pas hauts sont extrêmement inconfortables. J'ajoute la dernière pièce, un ras du cou et remercie Merlin qu'il n'y ait pas de miroir afin que je n'ai pas à voir la triste allure que je dois avoir. Il semblerait que je sois un peu trop long puisque déjà la voix revient à la charge.

\- Ton Maître n'a aucune patience et rappelles-toi de ce que je t'ai dit au niveau de ta fierté. Alors magnes-toi avant que ça ne soit moi qui vienne te chercher et que tu regrettes amèrement ce déplacement.

Je sursaute en l'entendant et finalement fait un pas puis un deuxième jusqu'à être découvert et enfin à portée de vue de cet homme. Je ne suis pas à l'aise et ça doit être plus que visible, je suis même à deux doigts de fuir alors que je contemple le sol. Mais des bruits de pas m'informent qu'il s'approche et quand enfin il est si proche de moi que je peux presque sentir sa chaleur, il me souffle au creux de l'oreille.

\- Tu ne devrais pas te sentir mal à l'aise. Cette tenue te va très bien et je te mentirai si je te disais que ça ne me fait rien de te voir ainsi. On ne fait que jouer Harry, rien ne sortira d'ici alors laisses-toi aller, Dean a fait des pieds et des mains pour obtenir ça de moi, profites-en. On va en profiter ensemble, toi et moi. Est-ce que tu es d'accord Harry ?

Je fais un signe de tête mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut et sa main vient donner une tape sur mes fesses pour me rappeler à l'ordre.

\- Je suis d'accord Maître.

\- Parfait. Tu sais ce qu'est le rôle d'une soubrette n'est-ce pas ?

\- Servir son Maître.

\- Exactement.

Je l'entends s'éloigner et s'installer sur un fauteuil avant de me demander de lui apporter à boire. Il m'explique que je trouverai tout : un plateau, une bouteille de Whisky, un verre et je m'exécute, non sans risque de tomber en essayant de marcher avec ces stupides talons. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux mais le plateau tremble et lorsque je m'approche de l'autre, et que je suis prêt à me pencher pour le déposer sur la table basse, ce dernier passe une de ses mains sous ma robe et pince légèrement mes fesses. Je sursaute légèrement mais ne vacille pas et continue mes mouvements en déposant le verre sur la table. Je constate qu'il s'est mis à l'aise, qu'il a ouvert sa cape et que même si je ne peux pas encore voir son visage, je vois la bosse qui déforme son pantalon. Je ne suis probablement pas assez discret car je me fais vite réprimander.

\- Hé bien, penses-tu que ce soit une manière pour une soubrette de regarder son Maître Harry ?

\- Je… Désolé Maître, je ne voulais pas vous offusquer.

Avant qu'il ne me réponde, il y a comme ce petit son, ce léger grognement que je parviens à entendre, bien que mon cœur batte tellement vite qu'il risque d'exploser à chaque instant. Puis il reprend.

\- Alors dis-moi, que vas-tu faire pour te faire pardonner de cet affront ?

Soudain paniqué, comprenant que nous rentrons dans le vif du sujet, je ne sais plus vraiment quoi dire et ma respiration est laborieuse mais une fois de plus il prend les choses en mains et me guide.

\- Je… Je...

\- Un simple jeu Harry, laisses-toi aller.

\- Très bien Maître.

\- Donc que vas-tu faire pour te faire pardonner ?

\- Ce que vous désirez Maître.

\- Ce que je désire tu dis ? Tout ce que je désire ?

\- Je… Oui mon Maître, tout ce que vous désirez.

Je vois alors sa main saisir le verre que je viens de lui donner et en renverser une partie sur son entrejambe avant de me dire.

\- J'ai bien peur qu'il te faille nettoyer tout ça, après tout c'est ton rôle. Seulement je t'interdis d'utiliser tes mains.

\- Bien Maître, je ferais comme il vous plaît.

Je regarde alors la tache humide sur son vêtement et me penche en plaçant mes mains derrière mon dos. L'odeur de l'alcool est puissante mais même à travers le tissu je peux sentir l'odeur de son corps. Je tends ma langue et viens happer le tissu, m'imprégner de cet alcool, le goût se répand en moi et, alors que je m'applique pour passer sur la totalité de la tâche, la respiration de mon Maître vient de changer et petit-à-petit je passe sur cette bosse qui avait attiré mon attention. Je me sens de plus en plus à l'aise dans mon rôle et finalement j'abandonne mes préjugés pour me laisser aller à ce jeu. À l'aide de mes dents je défais le premier bouton du pantalon et laisse ma langue courir sur cette parcelle de peau claire.

\- As-tu envie de nettoyer cette tâche plus en profondeur Harry ? Parce que si tu me le demandes peut-être que je pourrais accéder à ta requête et ainsi je te donnerai ce que tu désires.

\- Maître, je pourrais mieux vous nettoyer si seulement vous acceptiez de retirer ce vêtement humide qui vous couvre.

Alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'il continue ce jeu de rôle et qu'il me réponde sur le même ton, il se rapproche de moi et me murmure à l'oreille : « Tu n'imagines pas comme j'aime te voir comme ça et encore plus me parler comme ça. Lorsque l'aube se lèvera tu n'auras plus assez de voix pour parler Harry et je vais apprécier chaque minute de cette nuit qui ne fait que commencer. » C'est plus fort que moi, je tremble en l'entendant me parler de la sorte alors qu'il se replace et le jeu reprend. Sa main vient claquer mes fesses en parties dénudées alors que sa deuxième main vient détacher le reste de son pantalon. Il me laisse un accès limité, toujours à travers un fin tissu mais cette fois, je peux sentir son membre rouler sous mes lèvres et je sais qu'il peut percevoir la chaleur de ma langue sans aucune difficulté. Après quelques minutes à le lécher avec de plus en plus de soin, il agrippe mes cheveux pour me retenir et me dire.

\- C'est vraiment très bien seulement je pense que malgré tout tu mérites une légère punition pour avoir osé me regarder de la sorte. Qu'en penses-tu Harry ?

\- Que je ne suis pas digne de vous mon Maître et qu'il va de soi que vous devez me punir si c'est ce que vous jugez bon de faire.

\- Dans ce cas-là tu vas baisser ta culotte et remonter ta robe avant de t'allonger sur mes genoux.

\- Bien mon Maître.

Je m'exécute et même si je me sens vulnérable, je fais glisser mon sous vêtement au sol avant de remonter ma robe un peu honteux de découvrir ainsi ma verge dressée. Je me positionne sur ses genoux et retiens à peine un gémissement quand mon sexe se pose contre sa jambe.

\- Hé bien, hé bien. Qu'avons-nous là ? Une petite soubrette qui se laisse un peu trop émouvoir par son Maître ? Ça n'a rien de très professionnel tout ça dis donc. Imagines ce que je peux bien penser de toi à cet instant.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé mon Maître, vraiment désolé.

J'ai à peine fini de prononcer ces mots que sa main vient claquer mes fesses, une fois, puis deux, puis trois et encore une fois. À chaque moment où sa peau heurte ma chair, je me sens frotter un peu plus contre lui et même si je sais que je vais avoir de légères marques, je n'en éprouve pas moins de plaisir et petit-à-petit le désir monte en moi.

\- Comprends-tu que tu ne peux pas regarder ton Maître de la sorte ?

\- Oui mon Maître.

\- Et pourtant je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit suffisant.

Alors qu'il y a quelques instant je subissais ces claques avec délices, maintenant il malaxe mes globes de chaires et les séparent pour avoir une meilleur vision sur mon intimité. Je le laisse faire et quand son doigt vient me titiller, je ne retiens pas un gémissement. La sanction est immédiate et aussitôt je reçois une claque plus forte que les précédentes.

\- On ne gémit pas tant que je ne te l'autorise pas Harry.

\- Bien mon Maître.

Un liquide froid glisse sur mes fesses et avant que je puisse réagir un objet ovale me pénètre. Je suis surpris, il faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'être en dessous si vous voyez ce que je veux dire, mais la sensation est loin d'être désagréable et la taille modeste de l'objet m'aide également.

\- Maintenant tu vas te relever et te déshabiller. Tu vas prendre le livre que je t'ai demandé d'apporter et tu vas le lire sans bouger pendant que je ferai tout ce que je veux.

Je pensais pourtant que c'était moi qui devais prendre soin de lui et je reste perplexe face à sa demande. Ma lenteur doit probablement l'irriter car avant que je ne m'exécute, je sens l'objet introduit en moi vibrer avec force ce qui m'arrache un gémissement que je retiens avec peine entre mes lèvres. Je comprends alors qu'il s'agit d'un œuf vibrant et qu'il tient la télécommande pour faire de moi ce qu'il désire. Je me redresse lentement, cet objet dans mon antre me procure des sensations nouvelles et étranges, à chaque mouvement que je fais je dois serrer les dents pour ne laisser filtrer aucun son et quand je suis visiblement un peu trop lent, ou que je tremble un peu trop pour continuer, mon Maître s'amuse à augmenter la puissance des vibrations. Il me faut au moins dix minutes pour réussir à retirer cette stupide robe et au moment où je compte retirer les bas qui vont avec, mon tortionnaire amplifie tellement la puissance de l'œuf, que je finis par tomber à genoux face à lui. J'ai du mal à ne pas me tortiller pour continuer à chercher ce plaisir qui me ronge de l'intérieur et avant que je ne puisse réfléchir à quoique ce soit d'autre, il m'attrape le bras et me redresse.

\- Tu vas garder les bas et les talons, j'avoue que je te trouve très sexy comme ça.

\- Bien Maître.

Il me guide jusqu'au milieu de la salle et me tend le livre.

\- Lis et essaye de ne pas te perdre.

\- Je… bien Maître.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas Harry ? Tu préfères peut-être arrêter ? Parce que je n'ai pas entendu le mot magique.

\- Non, je ne veux pas arrêter Maître, c'est juste que je me demande...

\- Qui je suis vraiment n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Maître c'est ça.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu vas le savoir je compte juste faire monter encore un peu la température avant.

\- Très bien Maître.

\- Alors cette lecture...

Et avant même que je ne lise la première page, l'œuf vibre de plus belle. J'essaye de me concentrer sur les lignes, les mots, alors qu'il tourne autour de moi. De temps à autre ses mains se posent sur mon corps, caressent ma peau, tâtent mes fesses qui se tendent volontairement vers lui. Même si je ne distingue pas son visage caché sous sa capuche, je sais qu'il doit sourire de me voir aussi soumis et offert. Il s'amuse à exciter mes sens, m'effleure juste par moments alors qu'à d'autres il se colle littéralement à moi. Lorsque ses doigts caressent à peine mon sexe, je n'arrive pas à retenir un gémissement et la seconde d'après l'objet en moi vibre si fort que j'ai l'impression de le sentir à travers la totalité de mon corps. Mes jambes tremblent, j'ai du mal à rester debout mais je n'ai pas le choix, dès que je m'arrête, je reçois une légère tape sur les fesses qui intensifie la sensation de l'œuf en moi. Puis je ne le vois plus, je le sens derrière moi mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait jusqu'à ce que je sente sa langue courir sur la base de ma nuque, descendre petit à petit le long de ma colonne vertébrale et de s'arrêter net à la naissance de mes reins. Je ferme les yeux un instant, juste une seconde mais c'est suffisant pour qu'il comprenne que je ne lis plus. Une claque retentit, un peu plus fort que les autres et automatiquement je reprends ma lecture en espérant qu'il continue.

\- Penches-toi.

Je ne cherche même pas à réfléchir, j'obéis, et me penche en continuant à lire ce foutu bouquin. Je sais que dans cette position, je suis complètement offert mais je laisse les choses se dérouler comme il le souhaite. Puis soudain, je la sens, sa langue chaude et humide qui redessine mon anneau de chaire, qui le titille en prenant un malin plaisir à augmenter les vibrations au passage. Ma voix n'a plus rien de calme, de posée, mais je continue malgré tout à lire alors que petit-à-petit mon sexe pulse de plus en plus. J'ai l'impression de que je vais devenir fou et que mon corps me brûle mais je ne fais rien et j'apprécie pour une fois de ne pas avoir à prendre de décisions. Le fait d'être soumis a ce petit côté excitant quand on a dû tout maîtriser toute sa vie et j'aime cette sensation. Puis aussi soudainement que tout a commencé, tout s'arrête et il continue à tourner autour de moi jusqu'à ce qu'il se stoppe face à moi et me demande de suspendre ma lecture.

\- Dis-moi, comment tu te sens là maintenant ?

Je me demande si je dois répondre honnêtement ou si je dois continuer à jouer le jeu. Il doit voir que je suis perplexe, et reprend.

\- Dis-moi comment tu te ressens avec moi maintenant Harry. Comment tu perçois ces nouvelles sensations.

\- Je… c'est étrange mais je suis pas aussi mal à l'aise que ce que j'aurai pensé au début de ce petit jeu.

\- Et tu veux toujours savoir qui je suis ?

\- Je… je crois que oui, je me demande pourquoi tu te caches comme ça, pourquoi tu ne veux pas me laisser te voir, à moins que ça fasse partie du jeu.

\- Non ça ne fait pas partie du jeu.

Au moment où il me dit ça, sa main se pose sur mon sexe et entame de lents va-et-viens alors que je fais tout mon possible pour me retenir d'émettre le moindre son. Je le sens satisfait de ma réaction et rapidement il reprend.

\- Tu sais toi et moi on pourrait passer de longues heures à se donner mutuellement du plaisir vu comment tu réagis et comme jusque-là tu as été sage et que je suis sûr que tu n'as aucune envie que ça s'arrête au vu de ce que je tiens dans ma main, je vais donc te montrer qui je suis.

Je l'entends murmurer une formule pour retrouver sa voix puis une autre qui fait disparaître sa cape. Puis je le vois, le seul que je hais depuis le jour même où je l'ai rencontré. La blondeur de ses cheveux, l'intensité de son regard me perturbe légèrement mais sa main qui saisit de nouveau ma virilité me fait oublier le reste l'espace d'un instant. Je le déteste c'est un fait mais ce qu'il me fait, la façon dont il s'y prend pour obtenir ce qu'il désire, me force à ne pas fuir, à ne pas tout arrêter maintenant. Je le regarde avec intensité, attends la suite.

\- Tu ne vas pas fuir Harry ?

\- Je n'ai pas prononcé le mot magique Maître.

Cette fois c'est lui qui frissonne en entendant mes mots, je n'imagine même pas l'effet que ça peut lui faire de me voir ainsi soumis alors qu'on se cherche depuis des années et qu'il est très loin d'avoir le dessus à chaque fois.

\- C'est exact alors puisque tu n'as rien dit on va donc continuer à jouer. Déshabilles-moi Harry.

\- Avec plaisir mon Maître.

Je me rapproche de lui et il en profite pour actionner un peu plus l'œuf en moi. Mes doigts déboutonnent sa chemise, je fais glisser le morceau de tissu sur sa peau opaline et la laisse tomber au sol avant que je ne me place à genoux pour continuer à enlever son bas. Plus je m'approche de lui et plus il accélère les vibrations si bien que je me demande combien de temps je vais encore pouvoir tenir s'il ne baisse pas le rythme. Une fois entièrement nu je me redresse et l'observe, son sexe est aussi érigé que le mien mais je ne m'attarde pas à le regarder, j'ai retenu la leçon et je ne cherche pas à le provoquer. Je reste face à lui en attendant sagement la suite. Puis il s'éloigne de moi et prend une chaise sur laquelle il s'assoit.

\- Tu te rappelles que je t'ai demandé de prendre de la musique langoureuse, un bandeau et des menottes, n'est-ce pas ? Apporte le tout.

\- Bien Maître.

Je me dirige vers le fauteuil où tout est posé et prends les derniers objets sauf les bougies. J'avance vers lui et arrivé à sa hauteur il me dit.

\- Retournes-toi et penches-toi.

Une fois encore j'obéis, je me laisse guider. Il retire cet œuf qu'il a laissé en moi durant de longues minutes et après une légère tape sur les fesses me demande de me retourner. Je suis conscient qu'ainsi mon sexe est beaucoup trop près de lui et que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'obtempérer en attendant le prochain ordre.

\- Tu vas diffuser la musique que tu as choisie. Je vais te bander les yeux et t'attacher les mains dans le dos et tu vas danser sur moi, te frotter à moi comme si tu me faisais une lape danse. Tu ne pourras pas me toucher mais en revanche moi, je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux. Je te préviens tu n'as le droit de jouir que si je t'en donne l'autorisation et uniquement si je t'en donne l'autorisation. Est-ce que tu m'as bien compris ?

\- Oui Maître, je ferais ce que vous désirez, tout ce que vous désirez.

Étrangement le fait de savoir que c'est lui me pousse à approfondir le jeu et à chaque fois que je vois ses yeux briller d'avantage, je me sens de plus en plus excité. Je lui tends le bandeau et les menottes et laisse la musique emplir la pièce grâce à une petite enceinte que j'ai apportée avec moi. (Ernead it Weeknd pour la musique)

\- Assieds-toi sur mes genoux Harry.

Je m'exécute et me place sur ses cuisses chaudes. Presque aussitôt, nos sexes se frôlent et mon corps se tend sous cette caresse inédite. Il me regarde, tremble également mais reste calme et me sourit d'une façon provocante avant de se rapprocher de moi et de saisir mes poignets pour les passer dans mon dos et les attacher grâce aux menottes. Au passage, il dépose un baiser sur mon épaule et nos regards se croisent une dernière fois alors qu'il place le bandeau sur mes yeux et que je ne distingue plus rien d'autre que la musique et son corps sous le mien. Je fais ce qu'il m'a demandé, je danse sur lui, j'ondule mes hanches au rythme de la musique et alors que je fais en sorte de ne pas laisser de son filtrer, cette fois c'est lui qui me laisse entendre sa voix. Je frisonne encore plus quand il embrasse mon torse et que ses mains agrippent mes hanches avec force alors qu'il ondule en rythme avec moi. J'essaye de faire ce que je peux pour l'allumer avec mon corps, pour l'inciter à me toucher, pour l'obliger à perdre pied comme il arrive lui-même à le faire avec moi. La musique est de plus en plus forte et les accords m'incitent à approfondir mes gestes, à me frotter d'avantage contre cette colonne de chair qui palpite de plus en plus. Ma respiration est décousue et quand il saisit nos sexes ensemble, je n'arrive pas à me retenir et je gémis malgré moi. Aussitôt une claque se répercute sur mes fesses et je dois avouer que je suis limite tenté de recommencer juste pour avoir le plaisir de subir à nouveau une punition sortie tout droit de son imagination. Il lâche mon sexe et une fraction de secondes plus tard, je sens un gel froid se répandre sur moi. Je sursaute légèrement mais continue mes mouvements en accord avec la musique et si sa main revient rapidement se poser sur nos sexes, ses doigts glissent entre mes fesses et me pénètrent. J'aimerais m'agripper à lui de toutes mes forces mais je ne le peux pas alors je m'empale sur ses doigts, lentement au rythme des accords et je l'entends grogner avant qu'il ne dévore la peau de mon cou. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à garder le contrôle et à ne pas enfreindre les règles de ce jeu et quand il retire ses doigts je me sens légèrement frustré.

\- Tu es vraiment très beau comme ça.

Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir si je dois lui répondre et d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je peux bien lui dire ? Que oui Dean a eu une bonne idée mais que malgré tout j'ai des doutes sur ce qui se passera demain. Mais là encore je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser plus car sa voix retentit à nouveau.

\- Dis-moi de quoi tu as envie Harry. Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant ?

J'essaye de reprendre mon souffle et d'inspirer profondément avant de pouvoir lui répondre mais quand il serre un peu plus fort mon membre contre le sien, je sais que c'est peine perdue.

\- Je veux vous sentir en moi mon Maître. J'aimerais tellement vous donner du plaisir et que vous m'utilisiez pour parvenir à vos fins.

\- Tu veux juste que j'ai du plaisir ou tu veux en avoir aussi ?

\- Votre plaisir est plus important que le mien mon Maître et je sais très bien que je ne pourrais pas en obtenir si vous ne me l'autorisez pas.

\- Tu es vraiment très doué Harry.

\- Vous êtes trop bon mon Maître mais je ne vous arrive pas à la cheville.

\- Vraiment très doué.

Et alors que je ne m'y attends pas, il me redresse légèrement et s'enfonce en moi lentement. Vu qu'il a passé beaucoup de temps à me préparer je n'ai quasiment pas mal mais je mets quand même un certain temps pour m'habituer à sa présence. Une fois que je suis complètement assis sur son membre, je prends une minute pour essayer de me ressaisir mais ça c'est sans compter sur Drago qui n'envisage pas les choses de la même manière.

\- Tu es tellement serré Harry, tellement étroit.

Sa voix est plus rauque et plus sexy et j'aime l'entendre me dire ce genre de choses. Je me demande l'espace d'une seconde si je dois continuer à jouer le jeu ou si je peux juste me lâcher mais cette situation m'excite plus que je n'aurai pu l'imaginer alors je décide de profiter à fond de mon cadeau.

\- C'est par ce que vous êtes le premier mon Maître. Il n'y a que vous qui puissiez vous frayer un chemin en moi.

À l'entente de mes mots je le sens stopper ses caresses avant de reprendre et de bouger son bassin pour me forcer à onduler. Dans cette position je n'aurai aucun mal à trouver cette zone que j'ai souvent cherché à atteindre chez mes partenaires et en effet en à peine quelques aller-et-retour son membre percute ma prostate et je cris sans pouvoir me retenir.

\- Alors ça aussi c'est une première n'est-ce pas ?

J'aimerais pouvoir lui répondre, mais je n'en suis pas capable et quand il me prend par les hanches pour me forcer à continuer, je suis juste en mesure de lui faire un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre que oui, cette sensation est une première pour moi et j'avoue que j'adore ça. Je sens les menottes se détacher et il me soulève sans se retirer de moi. Instinctivement mes jambes se nouent à sa taille alors que mes bras agrippent son cou dans la crainte de tomber. Je sens qu'il marche et à chaque pas, mon sexe frotte un peu plus contre son ventre. Je suis à deux doigts de lui dire que je veux qu'il en finisse, que j'ai besoin de jouir, que ça en devient presque douloureux mais j'ai accepté de m'en remettre à lui et jusque-là, je n'ai pas eu à le regretter. Alors je ne dis rien et le laisse faire jusqu'à ce qu'il m'allonge sur un fauteuil au vue de la sensation du tissu et qu'il ne continue ce qu'il avait commencé en posant mes jambes sur ses épaules. Je mords ma lèvre violemment pour ne pas crier à tue-tête et quelques perles de sang coulent sur ma langue. Ses coups sont puissants et précis, trop certainement pour que ça ne dure pas trop longtemps et avant que je ne puisse lui faire comprendre, il s'arrête tout en restant en moi. Mes jambes retombent de chaque côté de son corps et il se penche sur moi, ses cheveux effleurent mon visage et son souffle est si proche que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est qu'à quelques millimètres de moi.

\- Dis-moi ce que tu ressens Harry. Dis-moi que tu aimes ce que je te fais.

\- J'aime ça. C'est tellement bon mon Maître que je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête pas.

\- Tu sais qu'on a la nuit entière n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais, je suis entièrement à vous pour toute la nuit mon Maître.

\- J'aime t'entendre me dire ça. Pour te féliciter de ton comportement je t'autorise à exprimer ton plaisir. Je veux t'entendre gémir, crier quand c'est trop intense, m'appeler pour que je continue.

Je fais un mouvement de tête pour lui dire que je suis d'accord et la seconde d'après il percute à nouveau cette zone en moi et cette fois je me laisse aller à exprimer ce que je ressens. Il reste couché sur moi, si proche de moi et étrangement à cet instant je n'ai qu'une envie, l'embrasser. Mes hanches suivent les siennes et je l'agrippe du mieux que je peux tout en me cambrant au maximum afin qu'il aille toujours plus loin. Ses gémissements se perdent à travers les miens et je sens très bien qu'il est dans un état similaire à moi même si je ne peux pas le voir. Ses mouvements sont plus rapides, et une de ses mains agrippent mes cheveux avec de plus en plus de force.

\- Tu as envie de jouir n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui Maître mais pas sans vous.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, j'en ai aussi envie.

Et avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, ses lèvres viennent dévorer les miennes et quand sa langue chaude vient se glisser contre la mienne, je me laisse aller et jouis entre nous deux. Je sens que je me contracte autour de son membre et il grogne comme un animal au moment où à son tour il se répand en moi. Je peux sentir son sperme chaud couler le long de mes fesses alors que nous reprenons notre respiration petit-à-petit. Je voudrais enlever ce bandeau mais je me surprends à me demander si je peux le faire ou pas et finalement je décide de le laisser prendre cette décision, après tout je viens d'avoir l'un des meilleurs orgasmes de ma vie alors il mérite bien que je le laisse faire encore un peu.

Après quelques minutes de repos, Drago se relève en m'ordonnant de rester allongé. Je ne comprends pas vraiment si ça vient du fait que c'est lui ou si c'est juste la situation qui fait ça mais sa voix me fait frissonner et je lui obéis sans discuter. Je l'entends s'éloigner puis revenir près de moi.

\- Tu peux retirer ton bandeau Harry.

Je m'exécute et retire le morceau de tissu, aussitôt mon regard s'attarde sur lui, sur son corps parfait, son sexe encore dressé, sur cette fine toison blonde qui orne ce membre qui m'a donné autant de plaisir et quand mon regard remonte, je suis troublé de le voir si beau même si je l'ai toujours su. Dans ses mains il tient le string qu'il m'a demandé d'apporter ainsi qu'une bougie et l'œuf qu'il a utilisé au début. Le sourire qu'il arbore me montre clairement qu'il n'en n'a pas fini avec moi et au vu de mon sexe qui palpite de nouveau, je sais qu'il a compris que je suis complètement opérationnel pour continuer. Alors je deviens plus entreprenant, joue à fond sans barrière, sans préjugé. Je me redresse alors et me place à genoux avant de lui demander.

\- Que puis-je faire pour votre plaisir mon Maître ?

C'est comme si un éclair passait dans son regard au moment où il m'entend prononcer ces mots mais rapidement il reprend le dessus et me dit.

\- Tu vas prendre l'œuf et le placer toi-même, bien sûr tu vas faire ça de façon à ce que je ne loupe rien du spectacle et après tu enfileras le string.

\- Bien Maître, installez-vous sur le fauteuil pendant que je prends place au sol.

Je me lève, et sa semence coule le long de mes cuisses. Je sens son regard sur moi alors que je lui tourne le dos et que volontairement j'ondule mes hanches juste pour faire quelques pas. Je m'installe alors à quatre pattes de façon à ce qu'il ait une vue parfaite sur mon anneau de chair et avant d'y introduire l'œuf, je le caresse, le titille et le pénètre rapidement avec mes doigts ce qui fait encore plus couler le sperme que j'avais encore en moi. J'entends sa respiration devenir de plus en plus forte et quand l'œuf glisse en moi, il n'attend même pas que j'ai retiré ma main pour l'actionner et le faire vibrer à son maximum. Mes hanches ondulent légèrement mais je sais que je ne peux pas me laisser aller s'il ne m'en donne pas l'autorisation alors, après avoir bien écarté les fesses pour qu'il les voit encore mieux, je finis par me redresser et enfile le string alors que je porte toujours les bas de mon déguisement de soubrette. Il s'amuse à faire baisser l'intensité des vibrations avant de les augmenter puis de les stopper net. La torture est délicieuse et au vu des sons qui s'échappent de ses lèvres, je me doute qu'elle l'est également pour lui.

\- Retournes-toi.

J'obéis et me tourne lentement, je le vois alors se donner du plaisir et mes yeux n'arrivent pas à se détacher de cette main pâle qui glisse sur son membre dressé.

\- Tu aimes ce que tu vois Harry ?

\- Oui mon Maître, seulement je me dis que vu votre stature ce n'est pas à vous de vous en occuper. Je suis là pour ça Maître.

\- Très bien, tu as été obéissant alors je vais te laisser faire mais attention, je t'interdis de te toucher pendant tout le temps que ça durera. Tu as bien compris ?

\- Bien sûr Maître, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour votre plaisir.

Et à ces mots, je me place à quatre pattes et avance lentement en bougeant les fesses de gauche à droite. Mon regard ne le quitte pas et je me sens devenir de plus en plus chaud à mesure que je m'approche de son sexe. Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, je commence par embrasser l'intérieur de ses cuisses, par le mordiller au fur et à mesure que je m'approche de ses bourses. Une fois qu'enfin je les ai atteintes, je laisse ma langue les dessiner, en découvrir les contours et quand je l'entends gémir, je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie et que je peux continuer mon chemin. Je remonte alors en prenant soin de ne pas l'effleurer jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à hauteur de son gland et qu'après l'avoir humé, je l'aspire goulûment pour notre plus grand plaisir. Drago m'encourage en agrippant mes cheveux, me force à le prendre toujours plus profondément en bouche jusqu'à ce que l'œuf ne se remette à vibrer si fort que je suis à deux doigts de crier. Mais je n'en fais rien, je me retiens de laisser échapper le moindre son, mais en revanche mes hanches bougent d'elles-mêmes et je me sens onduler en même temps que je continue mes mouvements sur le sexe de Drago. Ma langue s'enroule autour de cette colonne de chair qui palpite entre mes lèvres et plus je continue plus je peux l'entendre gémir son plaisir. Après quelques minutes, et alors que l'œuf vibre toujours en moi, il me demande de me relever.

\- Retournes-toi et penches-toi, tu n'as toujours pas le droit de te toucher.

\- Oui Maître.

Je fais ce qu'il me dit et en une fois en position, il pose ses mains sur mes fesses et les écarte avant de laisser sa langue tourner autour de la base de l'œuf. Je ne me touche pas certes mais j'ai du mal à retenir mes gémissements alors quelques sons parviennent à sortir de mes lèvres et à chaque fois les vibrations se font plus fortes. Je ne suis plus en mesure de me contrôler et essaye de lui faire comprendre.

\- Maître...

\- Tu veux quelque chose Harry ?

\- Je sais que je ne suis pas en mesure de vous demander quoi que ce soit mais...

\- Mais ?

\- J'ai tellement envie de vous sentir en moi. Je vous en prie Maître, c'est tellement bon que je vais devenir fou.

\- Supplies-moi encore.

\- Pitié Maître, je vous en prie prenez-moi, servez-vous de moi pour obtenir du plaisir. J'en ai tellement envie, tellement, pitié.

Je bouge mes hanches à chacune de mes paroles, je lui montre à quel point ce que je dis est vrai. Il claque mes fesses et retire l'œuf avant de s'enfoncer en moi jusqu'à la garde.

\- Crie autant que tu le veux Harry mais tu ne te touches toujours pas OK ?

\- Oui Maître.

Et je ne me retiens pas, j'hurle à chaque fois qu'il percute ma prostate, quand il mord si violemment ma nuque que je suis sûr que j'aurai une marque pendant plusieurs jours. Je crie mon plaisir à chaque fois qu'il me dit qu'il aime ma façon de me déhancher, qu'il aime la courbe de mes fesses et que pour appuyer ses dires, il les gifle sans vergogne. Je murmure son prénom en essayant de retrouver mon souffle mais à chaque poussée, je me perds un peu plus. Ses mains m'agrippent, ses ongles me griffent par moment et je lui crie un peu plus mon plaisir. J'ai une furieuse envie de me toucher, de saisir mon sexe mais je ne peux pas, je n'en n'ai pas le droit alors je l'implore de me libérer, de me toucher.

\- Pitié Maître, touchez-moi. Je vous en prie. Pitié.

Et enfin sa main me saisit. Il va aussi vite sur mon sexe qu'en moi et quand je le sens trembler contre moi, avoir de plus en plus de peine à se contrôler je lui dis.

\- Videz-vous en moi Maître. Je veux sentir votre sperme couler en moi, le long de mes cuisses. S'il-vous-plaît Maître laissez-moi avoir cet honneur.

\- Ensemble cette fois.

Et en moins d'une seconde, nous sommes tous les deux parcourus d'un long spasme avant d'être dévastés par l'orgasme. Je m'effondre sur le sol et Drago me couvre de son corps. C'est étrange mais après tout ce qu'on vient de faire, je suis toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Il est là, celui que je déteste le plus depuis des années mais c'est également celui qui vient de me faire découvrir un nouvel univers de plaisir. Et pourtant le fait de le sentir toujours en moi, de sentir sa peau sur la mienne éveille mes sens. Je me demande un peu comment c'est possible de pouvoir en avoir encore envie alors qu'on vient juste de le faire deux fois. Mais je n'y réfléchis pas plus longtemps car déjà je peux sentir ses mains me toucher et sa langue retracer les contours de la morsure qu'il m'a faite un peu plus tôt.

\- Il me semble qu'on a parlé de toute la nuit et que de toute façon vu que c'est le week-end ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance si on est pas vraiment en forme demain matin.

\- Il me semble qu'en effet on a parlé de toute la nuit.

Et le reste de la nuit se déroule de la même manière. J'obéis à ses ordres, je découvre même que la cire de bougie peut être très érogène quand elle est utilisée à bon escient. C'est étrange mais en une nuit j'ai l'impression d'avoir vécu plus de choses que dans ma vie. Puis alors que l'aube se levait certainement, et que nous étions morts de fatigue, et que nos corps étaient moites de sueurs et que je dégoulinais de son sperme, il s'est endormit. Je l'ai observé, de longues minutes, à dormir paisiblement, plus beau que je ne l'avais imaginé. C'est dingue comme il ne ressemble pas à celui que je croise dans les couloirs, à celui que je hais plus que tout, à celui avec qui je me bats à la moindre occasion. Je m'habille le plus discrètement possible et laisse juste une note à côté de lui avant de repartir et de passer ma journée à dormir.

à suivre...


	2. Chapter 2

Objet et techniques utilisés pour ce deuxième chapitre.

Chapelet Thaïlandais, il s'agit d'une ligne de perles allant de la plus petite à la plus grande, je vous laisse imaginer comment on l'utilise.

Liens, après plusieurs recherches, j'ai décrit des cordes j'ai pu constater qu'il en existait plusieurs de divers types pour ne pas blesser la peau du partenaire attaché. Je suis pas experte en bondage et suspension c'est pour cette raison que je n'ai détaillé ce passage qu'un minimum en revanche je tiens à préciser qu'il n'y a rien de douloureux dans le scénario proposé il s'agit juste d'une manière de contraindre l'autre à sa volonté.

Un grand merci à ma bêta Emisu pour ces corrections et son super boulot alors que la pauvre est grave exploitée …

Un grand merci à vous tous pour vos réactions sur le premier chapitre, j'espère que le deuxième vous plaira autant. Désolé d'avoir mit un peu de temps à vous répondre mais j'ai eu des problèmes d'internet le lendemain de la publication du premier chapitre, sachez néanmoins que j'essaye de répondre à chacun de vos coms. Bonne lecture.

 **Chapitre 2 J'en veux encore**

Dès le lundi, les cours reprennent et contre toute attente, Drago n'a pas changé. En tout cas il n'a eu l'air de parler de notre petite soirée à personne car je n'ai rien entendu et, vu que personne ne me regarde étrangement, je suppose que j'ai raison. En revanche il est toujours le même petit con qu'avant, un crétin arrogant et pourtant, derrière ses insultes, ses bousculades, je crois déceler autre chose. Comme une étincelle dans son regard, comme un désir inassouvi. À l'heure de la pause déjeuner, et alors que je suis encore un peu isolé du reste de la table, Dean vient me voir et s'installe à mes côtés.

\- Alors tu vas me remercier ou me casser la gueule ?

\- Je sais pas encore, tout va dépendre de comment ça va se passer maintenant.

\- Je ne le regarde pas directement dans les yeux et me penche pour prendre une bouchée de nourriture jusqu'à ce qu'il me dise.

\- En tout cas tu as une jolie marque sur la nuque à ce que je vois.

\- Sérieux ça se voit tant que ça ? Putain je croyais que je l'avais suffisamment cachée. Quel connard.

\- Disons que tu vas avoir du mal à faire passer ça pour un petit bleu. En tout cas je sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais ça a pas eu l'air de lui déplaire.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- T'es curieux finalement ?

\- Dean est-ce que tu as envie que je te tues sur place ? Visiblement non, donc soit tu me parles et tu craches le morceau, soit je t'immobilise et je t'attache à poil aux buts de Quidditch. Alors vas-y, choisis.

\- OK je t'ai dit que j'ai dû faire jouer mes relations pour parvenir à t'obtenir cette soirée avec lui. Hé bien en fait, je me suis dit qu'il serait le mieux placé pour toi, au vu de votre passé ensemble ça ne pourrait faire que des étincelles, alors j'ai été le voir et tu te doutes bien qu'avec lui rien n'est jamais gratuit. J'ai donc dû lui offrir mes passes VIP pour la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cette année, après ce qu'il s'est passé, sa famille a été obligée de montrer patte blanche et il semblerait qu'il n'ait pas pu s'en procurer.

\- Attends je rêve ou t'as payé pour que j'ai un mec pour la nuit ? T'as cru que j'étais pas capable d'en avoir seul ou quoi ?

\- Justement, dimanche j'ai voulu aller le voir pour lui donner les places et il les a refusées.

\- Refusées ?

\- Ouais, il m'a juste dit que ça n'était pas la peine et après bien sûr il m'a insulté et tout et tout.

\- Il les a refusées, sérieusement.

\- Sérieusement, alors je sais pas ce que tu en as pensé mais à mon avis ça a pas dû être si désagréable que ça.

\- Ouais, disparaît de ma vue avant que je décide de t'en coller une quand même juste pour m'avoir embarqué dans une histoire pareille.

\- Comme tu veux, n'empêche que tu t'en es peut-être pas aperçu mais je suis sûr que ça t'a fait du bien.

Je le regarde s'éloigner sans ajouter un mot et me retourne pour regarder Drago qui me fixe intensément. À la fin de la journée, en sortant du dernier cours, il passe derrière moi en murmurant, « jolie marque Harry » et aussitôt je sursaute en entendant sa voix et le soir en allant me coucher je me masturbe en pensant à lui et en me maudissant d'être si faible. La semaine passe lentement, très lentement, trop lentement. Les cours sont nuls et je ne fais que penser à Drago qui s'amuse avec moi. Un coup il me chauffe, un coup il m'insulte. Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir sur quel pied danser. Je ne peux même pas en parler à Ron qui passe son temps à répéter ses morceaux encore et encore. Hermione quant à elle est assez occupée en ce moment et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir, sa préoccupation se trouve également dans la maison de Serpentard. Le vendredi soir je suis en pleine déprime et me demande ce que je dois faire jusqu'à ce que je me dise que peut-être il attend juste que je joue le jeu encore une fois.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, bon OK pas si bonne mais bonne quand même, je me décide à mettre en place le plan que j'ai concocté. Je me lève et prends plus de temps pour me préparer, en ce samedi de toute façon, je sais qu'on a plus de marge pour aller prendre notre petit déjeuner et le blondinet qui hante mon esprit n'est pas un lève tôt. Je descends alors vers 10h00 et m'installe comme à mon habitude à ma table sauf que cette fois je fais en sorte de me retrouver en face de lui. Lorsqu'il lève la tête, il est surprit de me voir et quand il me regarde tremper mon doigt dans la confiture pour le lécher de manière suggestive, je le vois ouvrir la bouche comme un crétin et m'amuse de la situation. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention au fait qu'on puisse me voir mais quand il affiche le sourire que j'ai découvert il y a quelques jours, je sais que j'ai attiré son attention. Je finis de prendre mon petit déj' en faisant exprès de prendre une banane que je prends tout mon temps pour manger surtout quand je la trempe dans du chocolat puis finalement je me décide de me lever et de repartir sans lui accorder d'autres regards. Je pars et vaque à mes occupations jusqu'à ce que je le croise en fin de matinée alors que je sors du château pour aller faire un tour en balai. Tenant l'objet dans ma main, je fais exprès de laisser mes doigts coulisser sur le manche en le croisant, le tout en le regardant, avant de partir et d'aller rejoindre le terrain pour un petit entraînement. Je le vois me suivre du regard, marmonner quelque chose avant qu'il ne soit plus à ma portée. Après une heure ou deux à voler, je finis par rentrer et après une rapide douche, je vais prendre mon repas en prenant la même place que le matin. Sauf que cette fois, il n'est pas surprit, il m'observe et je fais comme si je ne pouvais supporter son regard. Je baisse les yeux et prends une attitude plus soumise et quand je finis de manger, en repartant dans le couloir, je le vois devant moi. Ses amis sont un peu en avant et il est donc légèrement isolé, j'en profite pour accélérer le pas et me place juste derrière lui pour lui souffler.

\- J'ai l'impression que vous êtes un peu tendu Maître, je suis là pour vous aider si vous le désirez.

Je profite du couloir sur ma droite pour m'y engouffrer avant qu'il n'ait le temps de se retourner et je continue ma journée comme si de rien n'était. Pourtant intérieurement je me demande ce qu'il en pense, et même ce à quoi il pense. C'est dingue jusqu'alors quand je pensais à lui je n'avais que de l'aversion voir même de la colère mais depuis cette fameuse nuit, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir vu sous un autre angle. Pour autant je me demande si nous serions capables d'avoir un semblant de conversation qui ne tournerait pas autour du sexe et en même temps je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Le soir, alors que je sors de la grande salle pour rejoindre mon dortoir, je le croise et il me percute légèrement en m'envoyant une insulte comme à son habitude, pourtant, un peu plus tard, je trouve dans ma poche la fameuse carte. Je me mets tout de suite à l'écart et la saisi rapidement pour en découvrir le contenu.

 _« Puisque tu as eu l'air d'aimer ça et que je te mentirai en te disant que ça ne m'a pas plu, je te propose donc de nous revoir. Le problème étant que la Chambre des Secrets est une pièce très demandée et donc je ne peux pas l'avoir comme je le veux, en revanche, j'ai la chance d'avoir ma propre chambre. Je suis sûr que tu la trouveras et que tu sauras comment y accéder. Viens me rejoindre à la même heure que la dernière fois. Le mot magique reste le même, et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, il vaudrait mieux que tu me dises toute suite s'il y a des choses que tu veux pas faire. Tu trouveras la liste au dos de la carte. Joue encore une fois avec moi et tu ne le regretteras pas. »_

Je retourne vivement la carte alors que mon épiderme frissonne déjà en repensant à cette fameuse nuit.

Une tenue de collégienne (je te laisse choisir laquelle)

Un fouet

Chapelet Thaïlandais

Bandeaux

Liens

Cette fois-ci, je ne me pose pas de question, je fais en sorte de me procurer tout ce dont j'ai besoin et autant vous dire que c'est dans cette situation que je suis heureux d'être un sorcier et d'avoir de l'argent. En moins d'une heure j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut et le moment venu, je prends ma cape d'invisibilité pour ne pas être vu et, grâce à ma carte du Maraudeur, je parviens à trouver sa chambre sans trop de difficulté. En revanche, la trouver ne veux pas dire l'atteindre et je mets bien une demi-heure à passer ce foutu portrait et encore heureusement qu'un élève a fini par arriver car sans ça je serais encore devant ce portrait. Puis rapidement, je me retrouve face à cette porte et frappe en tremblant. L'attente n'est pas si longue mais pour moi j'ai l'impression que ça dure des heures et quand enfin, il m'ouvre, je sais que le jeu a déjà commencé.

\- Entre.

Dès que la porte se ferme, il jette divers sort pour insonoriser la pièce et comme la fois précédente, me dicte les règles.

\- Il te suffit d'un seul mot pour tout arrêter mais à part ça, tu me dois une totale obéissance. Cette fois je veux que tu m'appelles Professeur. Et autant te dire que je compte bien que tu restes toute la nuit. Est-ce que tu as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Parfait alors tu vas commencer par aller te changer. La porte conduit à ma salle de bain privée, va t'habiller et dès que tu reviens le jeu commence.

Je prends le sac que j'ai apporté et me dirige vers cette salle de bain. Cette fois je suis un peu plus rapide à m'habiller. J'ai choisis une jupe courte plissée ainsi qu'un petit chemisier que je noue et qui laisse apparaître mon ventre. J'ai également pris de grandes chaussettes qui remontent jusqu'en haut de mes cuisses et des talons de taille modeste. Lorsque je sors, le sac en main, je peux voir qu'il apprécie ce qu'il voit et il me demande de tourner sur moi-même pour admirer le spectacle.

\- Parfait Harry. Approches-toi.

Pendant que je me changeais, il a fait quelques modifications dans la chambre et y a fait apparaître un tableau noir ainsi qu'un bureau et une chaise. Je m'approche de lui et joue l'élève timide alors qu'il tient une longue règle dans sa main. Dès que je suis à sa hauteur, il me montre le tableau et une craie que je saisie du bout des doigts.

\- Tu étais en retard n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je suis désolé professeur, vraiment désolé.

\- Malheureusement je ne pense pas que tes excuses justifient le fait que j'ai attendu.

\- Je sais professeur, je suis impardonnable.

\- C'est bien tu le reconnais. Alors tu vas écrire, « Je suis un élève vraiment très méchant et mon Professeur a raison de me punir ».

\- Combien de fois Professeur ?

\- Autant que je te le dirai.

\- Bien Professeur.

Je prends la craie et commence à écrire tout en étant conscient que ma jupe ne cache pas grand-chose et qu'en étant derrière moi, il a une vue plongeante sur mon postérieur. Je bouge volontairement les fesses au fur et à mesure que j'écris la punition. Rapidement, je sens un morceau de règle soulever les pans de ma jupe pour voir un peu plus ce qu'il y a en dessous. Et quand l'objet touche le tissu de ma petite culotte, je tremble et casse la craie que j'ai dans la main. Aussitôt la règle claque sur mes fesses alors que sa voix retentit.

\- Je t'ai pas dit d'arrêter il me semble.

\- Je suis désolé professeur c'est juste que j'ai cassé la craie.

\- Et bien ramasses-la.

Je me penche alors sans plier les jambes pour la ramasser et me redresse lentement, très lentement tout en profitant de chaque contact avec l'objet qui glisse sur mes fesses. Je l'entends grogner de satisfaction et petit-à-petit, je sens l'excitation me gagner et mon sexe s'éveiller. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il fait mais j'entends le bruit d'une fermeture qui glisse et le froissement de tissus. Je continue ma punition mais après quelques minutes, il m'interpelle.

\- Bon on va commencer le cours.

Au moment où je me retourne, je le vois assis sur le bureau, son sexe en main. J'ai du mal à détacher mon regard de cette colonne de chair mais je me ressaisis rapidement et continue de jouer le jeu.

\- Qu'allons-nous étudier aujourd'hui Professeur ?

\- Éducation sexuelle, le chapitre qui s'intitule, « comment donner du plaisir à un homme. », va chercher ton matériel maintenant.

Je m'exécute et file prendre le sac que j'ai laissé à côté de la salle de bain avant de revenir me placer face à lui.

\- Vide le sac et mets la chaise devant le bureau.

\- Bien Professeur.

Je vide le sac sur le bureau et déplace la chaise en attendant la suite.

\- Mets-toi à genoux sur la chaise de façon à ce que si tu ne comprends pas, je puisse te le montrer physiquement.

\- D'accord Professeur.

Je m'installe sur la chaise et dans cette position, je vois tous les ustensiles que j'ai apporté. Il passe sa main sur mes fesses et le sexe toujours à l'air et en forme, commence la leçon.

\- Alors on va commencer par ce qu'il y a sur ton bureau. Est-ce que tu sais à quoi ça sert Harry ?

Je le vois prendre le fouet à plusieurs lanières et me le montrer en attendant ma réponse. Je fais comme si je n'avais jamais vu ce genre d'objet et lui répond.

\- Non Professeur je ne sais pas. Est-ce que vous allez me montrer ?

\- Bien sûr, je ne serais pas un bon professeur si je ne te faisais pas faire un peu de travaux pratiques. Alors vois-tu, c'est un fouet. On peut l'utiliser de plusieurs manières, dit-il en passant derrière moi. Par exemple, tu vois, tu n'as pas été un élève sage en arrivant en retard au cours.

\- Je sais Professeur, je suis désolé.

J'ai à peine fini ma phrase que les lanières claquent sur le tissu qui couvre mes fesses. Le coup n'est pas fort, bien qu'il se puisse que j'aie quelques marques, et contre toute attente, je me cambre un peu plus afin qu'il puisse continuer. L'objet retentit plusieurs fois et je me surprends à gémir légèrement alors que je suis de plus en plus à l'étroit dans cette petite culotte. Drago lui apprécie visiblement mon comportement et continue son explication.

\- Tu vois, il faut toujours écouter son Professeur Harry.

\- Oui Professeur, je vais vous écouter, c'est promis.

\- C'est bien.

Et pour confirmer ces paroles, il passe doucement sa main sur les marques qu'il vient de laisser.

\- Mais tu peux aussi l'utiliser autrement.

\- Ah bon ? Et comment Professeur ?

\- Comme ceci, me dit-il en passant le manche de l'objet entre mes deux globes de chairs.

Le tissu ne gâche rien à la sensation que j'éprouve. Je me cambre un peu plus et il en profite pour presser le manche contre mon intimité. Aussitôt mes hanches amorcent un mouvement que je retiens bien vite pour ne pas rompre le jeu. Drago fait durer le plaisir, il remue l'embout, encore et encore si bien que je me sens m'ouvrir légèrement et qu'il l'enfonce juste assez pour que j'aie envie d'en avoir plus. Au moment où je le sens me pénétrer de quelques millimètres, je gémis légèrement et il retire aussitôt l'objet. Je le sens se décaler, venir à côté de moi et se pencher pour être au niveau de mon visage. Je ne vois pas ses mains et reste fixé sur ses yeux emplis de désir.

\- Est-ce que tu comprends qu'un seul objet peut avoir plusieurs types d'utilisations Harry ?

Je ne serais dire si c'est la proximité ou le fait de voir ses yeux briller avec tant d'intensité, mais je mets un peu de temps à répondre et pour me ramener à la réalité, il passe le manche sur mon sexe tendu. Aussitôt je lui réponds en gémissant.

\- Oui Professeur, je ne le savais pas.

\- Et c'est bien pour ça que tu as besoin de cours particuliers à l'heure où tout le monde dort.

\- Je sais Professeur, j'ai vraiment besoin de vos cours pour apprendre.

Il affiche un sourire aguicheur et si les choses étaient différentes, si je n'avais pas cette barrière à me dire que c'est lui et que juste ça, empêche tout autre chose, je me laisserai aller à l'embrasser. Il se redresse alors et pose le fouet sur le bureau.

\- Bon, maintenant que tu sais comment utiliser un fouet, on va passer à l'objet suivant. Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est, me demande-t-il en me montrant le chapelet de perles.

\- Non Professeur, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose de semblable.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Alors il s'agit de boules Thaïlandaises. Comme tu peux le voir, il y a plusieurs boules, toutes reliées entre elles et qui vont de la plus petite à l'extrémité jusqu'à la plus grosse à la base. Là encore tu peux les utiliser de plusieurs manières.

C'est dingue, prit dans le jeu, je bois ces paroles et me soucis de moins en moins de ce qui m'entoure. C'est comme si j'entrai vraiment dans la peau de mon personnage alors qu'il joue à la perfection son rôle. L'objet tourne entre ses doigts pendant qu'il me parle, je ne le quitte pas des yeux alors que mon corps s'enflamme de plus en plus à mesure que la tension monte. Son sexe luit, signe plus que visible de son excitation et je me sens fier d'être capable de l'exciter de la sorte alors que je ne l'ai même pas touché. Cette vision me donne encore plus envie de jouer à l'extrême ce jeu.

\- Tu vois, si tu veux exciter ton partenaire, tu peux commencer par le lécher.

\- Est-ce que je peux essayer Professeur ?, je lui demande en remontant mes yeux au niveau des siens.

\- Bien sûr que tu peux.

Et sans le quitter des yeux, je me penche en avant et laisse ma langue redessiner les contours de l'objet. J'y vais petit à petit, hésitant presque, faisant comme si je ne savais pas ce que je faisais. Et après quelques coups de langues, je lui demande.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien comme ça Professeur ?

\- C'est vraiment très bien, me répond-t-il, vraiment très bien. Continue, prends-le en bouche.

\- D'accord Professeur.

Je laisse mes lèvres se refermer sur l'objet tout en continuant de le fixer dans les yeux. Je remonte et redescends en imaginant que c'est son sexe qui caresse ma lèvre. Une de ses mains vient se poser sur ma joue et m'incite à continuer alors que de son autre main, il se caresse devant moi. Je tremble sur cette chaise et j'ai de plus en plus de mal à ne pas me jeter sur ce sexe que je désire tant mais en le voyant ainsi, aussi directif et en même temps si ouvert, je ne peux rien faire d'autre que succomber à cette douce torture en l'autorisant à faire tout ce qu'il veut.

\- Utilise ta langue également.

J'obéis et lui montre ma langue qui joue avec l'objet avant de lui demander.

\- Comme ça professeur ?

\- Exactement comme ça, Harry. C'est très bien. Donne-le-moi maintenant.

Je retire l'objet de ma bouche et lui tends, lorsque mes doigts touchent les siens je frissonne sous ce contact et je le vois s'éloigner pour repasser derrière moi. Il fait alors légèrement descendre ma culotte, juste assez pour que mon anneau de chaire soit dévoilé. Puis un liquide froid glisse sur moi et je sursaute avant de lui dire.

\- C'est froid. Qu'est-ce que c'est Professeur ?

\- C'est du lubrifiant. C'est juste pour que les boules rentrent plus facilement. Comme ça.

Et il joint l'acte à la parole en enfonçant, une à une les perles. Je n'avais jamais essayer ce genre de jouet avant et j'avoue que ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, à chaque fois qu'il en entre une, je la sens frotter un peu plus loin à l'intérieur de moi et quand la dernière est en place, j'ai l'impression de sentir les boules caresser ma prostate et je gémis un peu plus fort en m'accrochant au dossier de la chaise.

\- Tu vois, une fois qu'il est en place, tu peux soit le laisser comme ça et du coup à chaque mouvement, tu te contracteras autour des boules, soit les retirer, une à une ou plusieurs en même temps.

Quand la première boule sort, je m'accroche un peu plus et gémis plus fort. Sa main libre me caresse et agrippe une de mes fesses pendant qu'il continue sa démonstration. Il replace l'objet en totalité à l'intérieur de moi et le laisse ainsi avant de revenir face à moi.

\- Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit qu'un objet pouvait avoir plusieurs types d'utilisations ?

\- Oui Professeur.

\- Alors montre-moi ce que tu as retenu sur ce chapelet Harry.

Il s'approche un peu plus de moi et son sexe se trouve juste à ma hauteur. Son odeur m'enivre et se diffuse en moi, me ramenant à cette fameuse nuit où pour la première fois sa flagrance s'est déposée sur ma langue. Je le regarde alors pour lui répondre que je le ferais avec plaisir et je reproduis les mêmes mouvements que ceux que j'ai effectués plus tôt sur les petites boules en plastiques. À chaque mouvement que j'effectue, je suis dévasté par une vague de sensations pendant que chacune des petites perles roule contre mes chairs. J'ai du mal à ne pas hurler sous l'effet de cette nouvelle source de plaisir mais je fais de mon mieux pour lui montrer que j'ai bien retenu la leçon. Après quelques minutes à le lécher et à l'avaler littéralement je lui demande comment je me débrouille.

\- Est-ce que c'est bien Professeur ? Est-ce que ça vous fait du bien ?

Drago gémit de plus en plus, je peux voir à quel point il aime m'entendre lui parler de la sorte et quand il me répond, sa voix est plus rauque que tout à l'heure.

\- Tu es un élève très doué Harry, vraiment très doué.

Alors je continue, m'applique toujours plus, jusqu'à ce qu'il me retienne par les cheveux et qu'il stoppe mes mouvements. Son souffle est court, et ses joues légèrement rouges, il prend une minute pour se calmer tout en me regardant dans les yeux et reprend son rôle de Professeur.

\- Tu t'en sors vraiment très bien Harry alors continuons veux-tu ?

\- Avec plaisir Professeur.

\- Donc quel est le dernier objet sur la table ?

\- Je ne sais pas, on dirait une corde. Est-ce que c'est ça Professeur ?

\- C'est ça, on peut s'en servir pour ligoter son partenaire. Le but n'est pas de lui faire mal bien sûr mais plutôt de le priver de tout contrôle et ainsi l'autre peut faire tout ce qu'il veut sans être arrêté. Je vais te montrer pour que tu comprennes bien.

\- D'accord Professeur.

Il me force à me lever et je tremble encore plus alors que les boules continuent de me torturer délicieusement. Nous faisons quelques pas, juste assez pour qu'il n'y ait plus rien autour de nous. Il me demande alors de me déshabiller et je m'exécute en laissant mes vêtements tomber sur le sol. Il a gardé la corde entre ses mains et il commence en m'attachant les mains dans le dos. Je ne connaissais pas cette pratique du coup j'ai un peu de mal à comprendre comment il s'y prend, mais il passe et repasse et quand après quelques minutes, je baisse les yeux, je constate que l'enchevêtrement me couvre quasiment en totalité. Je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise comme ça et je crois qu'il doit le remarquer car il me dit.

\- Ne t'en fais, rappelle-toi que ce n'est qu'un jeu et au cas où tu peux toujours prononcer le mot magique. Je vais juste te suspendre. Tu ne pourras pas bouger mais moi je pourrais faire tout ce que je veux et tu n'auras plus qu'à subir ce que je désire, et tu n'auras pas mal, même pas une marque, en tout cas pas avec la corde. Alors je peux continuer ou tu préfères arrêter ?

\- Je suis là pour apprendre Professeur. Continuez je vous en prie.

Il se rapproche rapidement de moi et avant de continuer, me glisse à l'oreille « t'imagines même pas comme tu peux m'exciter comme ça ». Je ne lui réponds pas, de toute façon mon corps me trahit et je le laisse continuer jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve en position horizontal au-dessus du sol, les mains dans le dos et les jambes écartées et repliées. Je suis totalement offert et dès que ses mains passent sur mon corps pour suivre les différentes lignes que représente le cordage, je tremble légèrement. Il passe entre mes jambes et retire doucement les boules une à une avant de les replacer. Cette fois-ci, je ne me retiens pas et crie un peu plus fort alors que les boules frottent le long de ma prostate. Mon corps suspendu se balance alors que j'essaye de bouger les hanches et en voyant ça Drago claque mes fesses en m'ordonnant de ne plus bouger. Après m'avoir torturé pendant de longues minutes, il enfonce l'objet d'un coup plus sec et se glisse sous moi avant de commencer à lécher mon torse. Je sais que je ne dois pas bouger mais à chaque passage, j'ai l'impression que sa langue me brûle et je n'ai qu'une envie la sentir sur tout le reste de mon corps, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre que d'attendre son bon vouloir en gémissant de plus en plus fort. Il passe sur la totalité de mon torse et se dirige petit-à-petit vers le bas de mon ventre. Son souffle me caresse et il passe volontairement autour de mon sexe sans y toucher, j'ai envie de lui hurler de me prendre en bouche, de lui crier que je veux sentir ses lèvres sur mon membre mais je ne fais rien et finis par me mordre légèrement pour me retenir et m'empêcher de trop me lâcher. Il finit par repasser entre mes jambes et retire complètement les boules avant de me faire suffisamment descendre pour qu'il puisse remplacer l'objet par son sexe. Un grognement rauque retentit lorsqu'il s'enfonce en totalité et je lui réponds en criant mon plaisir. Dès qu'il ondule derrière moi, j'oublie tous mes doutes, je le sens enfin me remplir, me combler comme j'en ai rêvé depuis de longs jours. Puis il heurte enfin cette zone qui me fait atteindre des sommets. J'ai l'impression que mon sexe va exploser, il ne m'a pas touché depuis le début, pas une seule fois. J'ai mal tellement j'ai besoin d'un contact, un seul juste pour pouvoir enfin jouir et être libéré.

\- T'es tellement étroit et serré Harry. T'as envie de jouir n'est-ce pas ? Je te sens te contracter autour de moi.

\- Oui Professeur, j'en ai tellement envie.

Au moment où sa main se referme sur ma verge, je jouis entre ses doigts en une fraction de secondes. C'est presque aussi douloureux que la frustration que j'ai pu ressentir pendant toute la durée de notre ébat. L'orgasme est foudroyant, mon corps est parcouru de soubresauts et il finit par jouir en moi après à peine une minute. Il reprend son souffle avant de me faire redescendre et de dénouer mes liens. Au moment où j'essaye de me relever, il introduit les boules en moi et retient ainsi sa semence à l'intérieur de mon corps. Les boules m'ont pénétrées d'un coup et c'est en tremblant que je me retrouve à quatre pattes sur le sol incapable de me mettre debout. Il se place à genoux et prend mon visage en main pour me forcer à le regarder. Je laisse mon regard se noyer dans le sien et une nouvelle fois je me perds dans cette intensité, dans ce déchaînement d'émotions, dans le gris tempétueux de ses yeux. C'est à peine si je réalise qu'il s'approche un peu plus de moi jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres rencontrent les miennes et que le peu de calme que je venais de retrouver s'envole au contact de sa langue caressant la mienne, je m'accroche à lui, m'agrippe de toutes mes forces tout en sachant pertinemment que plus ce baiser dure et plus j'ai à nouveau envie de lui.

\- Si on passait à la deuxième partie du cours, t'en penses quoi Harry ?

\- Avec plaisir Professeur, j'ai hâte de découvrir la suite du cours.

Il me tend la petite culotte que je portais sous mon déguisement de collégienne et je la passe lentement alors que les boules frottent les parois de mon corps, puis je retourne face au tableau. Je dois aller doucement pour ne pas succomber au plaisir qui continue de monter en moi petit-à-petit. Assis sur la chaise face à moi, Drago ne s'est pas rhabillé, il me regarde avec envie avant de reprendre son rôle de Professeur.

\- Tu vas me faire un résumé de la leçon du jour. Sur le tableau je veux que tu m'écrives l'utilisation de chaque objet qu'on a vu ensemble ce soir.

\- Bien Professeur.

Je prends la craie et commence écrire sur le tableau les différents objets qu'on a utilisé ce soir. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour se glisser derrière moi et que je sente les lanières du fouet caresser mon dos en descendant jusqu'à mes fesses. Il est si près de moi que je peux sentir la chaleur de son corps, la douceur de son souffle sur ma peau, son sexe à nouveau éveillé frotter contre le tissu de mon sous-vêtement. Je gémis légèrement et en réponse les lanières fouettent le haut de mes cuisses. J'essaye de rester le plus concentré possible, mais je perds pied quand il colle son sexe contre mes fesses et que sa langue vient se poser sur mon cou, rapidement rejointe par ses lèvres qui dévorent littéralement chaque parcelle offerte. Plus j'essaye d'écrire et moins j'y arrive et quand ses hanches se mettent à mimer l'acte, je pose mes mains sur le tableau pour réussir à rester debout. Aussitôt le fouet claque plus fort cette fois mais sur le tableau et je reprends ma séance d'écriture du mieux que je le peux, avant que le manche de l'objet se glisse entre mes cuisses et vienne titiller mes bourses à travers le tissu. Ma respiration est laborieuse, hachée et je me cambre un peu plus pour accentuer ce toucher. Sa main glisse alors dans ma culotte et il retire les boules une à une, je ne suis pas sûr de savoir à quel moment j'ai réduit la craie en poussière, mais je ne suis plus en mesure d'écrire et Drago se fait un plaisir de me le rappeler.

\- Hé bien Harry. Tu veux vraiment être puni pour ne pas écouter ton professeur ?

\- Je suis désolé Professeur, je ne fais vraiment que des bêtises, heureusement que vous êtes là pour moi Professeur, vous êtes tellement bon avec moi.

\- L'apprentissage de la discipline est important Harry et même si tu es un élève fort doué pour les travaux pratiques, en ce qui concerne l'obéissance, tu as encore du travail.

\- Je sais Professeur, je crois que je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup d'autres cours avec vous Professeur, vraiment beaucoup d'autres cours.

\- Je suis bien d'accord Harry. Pour le moment je vais m'occuper de te rappeler quelques petits points essentiels quand on est face à un Professeur.

\- Bien Professeur.

Il s'installe sur la chaise et me demande de venir m'allonger sur ses genoux. Je m'exécute et au passage en profite pour laisser mon corps frotter contre son sexe fièrement dressé. Il gémit légèrement mais se reprend rapidement et fouet en main, me donne une délicieuse leçon. Les lanières heurtent parfois ma peau mais me caressent également, passant entre mes cuisses et le long de mon dos avant de me fouetter à nouveau et de réitérer les même mouvements de longues minutes.

\- Quand ton Professeur te demande de faire un exercice au tableau, tu dois obéir Harry. Sinon tu vois ce que tu m'obliges à faire ?

\- Oui Professeur, je vais travailler plus dur pour vous satisfaire.

\- Je me demande si tu as bien compris ou si je ne devrais pas m'en assurer en continuant encore un peu.

Pendant toute la séance, mon membre frotte le long de ses cuisses, je n'ai pas envie qu'il arrête et en même temps j'en désire d'avantage. Bien sûr je ne peux pas lui dire mais en revanche, je peux comme lui continuer à jouer.

\- Je vous en prie Professeur j'ai bien compris, c'est promis et si vous voulez pour vous le prouver, je peux vous montrer à quel point j'ai bien compris notre cours en vous montrant comment on utilise tous les objets que nous avons vu.

\- C'est vrai ? Tu penses que tu peux faire une sorte d'interrogation ?

\- Bien sûr, vous êtes un merveilleux Professeur, et vous m'avez tellement bien expliqué que je suis sûr de pouvoir réussir.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas montre-moi.

Je glisse lentement de ses cuisses et retire les boules encore enfoncées en moi. Je dépose alors sur le sol les différents objets et m'installe à genoux en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Je commence par prendre le fouet que je passe d'abord sur mon torse avant d'en saisir le manche et de laisser ma langue courir dessus. Je n'approfondis pas plus ce contact et rapidement, je le fais glisser entre mes cuisses avant de le faire remonter le long de mes fesses. Conscient qu'il ne peut pas admirer tout le spectacle, je me tourne légèrement pour être de profil et ainsi pour qu'il puisse voir la totalité de ce que je fais. Mon sexe dépasse de ma culotte et j'en profite pour faire doucement claquer les lanières dessus. J'y vais vraiment en douceur, le but n'étant absolument pas de me faire mal mais au contraire d'accentuer ce plaisir que je découvre un peu plus ce soir et Drago suit chacun de mes mouvements, laisse sa langue passer langoureusement sur ses lèvres et je dois me faire violence pour ne pas me jeter dessus et l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Mais je continue, pour mon propre bien, pour obtenir cette récompense quand il me pénétrera, alors je frotte le manche un peu plus contre mon intimité, reproduit ses mouvements quand il l'a légèrement fait entrer en moi et le retire presque aussitôt avant de le passer sur ma verge. Je recommence, encore et encore si bien que mes hanches commencent à se mouvoir d'elles-mêmes et c'est à ce moment que je décide de passer au deuxième objet.

Je dépose alors le fouet et prend le chapelet de boules en main, je le fais tourner entre mes doigts, le passe sur mes lèvres avant de le lécher et de le caresser de ma langue. Je finis par l'englober, par le faire coulisser dans ma bouche alors qu'il se met à se caresser sous mes yeux. Je me sens jaloux, j'aimerais être cette main sur son sexe, mais je ne peux pas et continue encore quelques minutes avant de retirer l'objet de mes lèvres pour le positionner à l'intérieur de ma petite culotte et l'enfoncer petit-à-petit en moi. Je laisse filtrer quelques sons et finis par avancer légèrement juste pour arriver à sa hauteur. Il comprend ce que je veux et retire sa main que je remplace rapidement par mes lèvres pour son plus grand plaisir au vu des gémissements qu'il pousse. Je le dévore pour lui montrer à quel point j'en ai envie, je l'englobe et laisse ma langue le caresser, s'enrouler sur cette colonne de chair jusqu'à ce que d'une main, je retire une à une les boules avant de les replacer. Je me déhanche et harmonise mes mouvements avec ceux de ma bouche. Ses mains agrippent mes cheveux alors qu'il soulève son bassin pour s'enfoncer un peu plus au fond de ma gorge puis me relâche et c'est le moment que je choisis pour stopper mes mouvements et pour retirer le chapelet non sans accentuer un peu plus le gémissement que je pousse.

Je dépose alors l'objet au sol et lui tend la main pour le guider jusqu'à cette zone un peu plus vide que nous avons déjà utilisée tout à l'heure. Je prends sa baguette située à proximité et après une formule, je me retrouve suspendu, assis dans le vide, les mains dans le dos alors que mes cuisses sont largement ouvertes et que mon sexe est ainsi offert. La baguette retombe au sol et Drago s'avance, se place entre mes cuisses et m'embrasse fougueusement avant de me pénétrer d'un coup. Cette fois je peux clairement voir qu'il a du mal à se contrôler, il me mord la lèvre, me fait légèrement saigner même et se déhanche sauvagement tout en me griffant par moment. Lorsqu'il quitte mes lèvres, il passe sur mon cou et me mord brusquement avant de saisir mon sexe en main et d'y appliquer les même mouvements que ceux de ses hanches. Je l'appelle entre deux gémissements, hurle quand il heurte ma prostate, quand je succombe et jouis dans sa main, il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour se répandre en moi et puis il reste ainsi, en moi, presque couché sur mon corps suspendu et il m'embrasse durant de longues minutes avant de me détacher et de me déposer sur le sol. Je reste alors ainsi, allongé à essayer de me remettre doucement alors qu'il me couvre de son corps. Nous restons dans cette position de longues minutes sans parler, c'est étrange car comme la dernière fois, lorsque nous jouons je le vois comme un partenaire mais à chaque fois que ça s'arrête, je me demande comment je dois réagir, comment je dois me comporter et surtout comment lui va être avec moi. Seulement là encore je n'ai pas vraiment le temps d'y penser, il faut dire qu'il sait exactement comment enflammer mon corps et alors qu'une de ses mains glisse sur mon torse, il me susurre à l'oreille.

\- On a bien dit qu'on avait toute la nuit ?

\- Toute la nuit en effet.

Et nos lèvres se joignent, nos langues s'enroulent et je passe le reste de la nuit à lui obéir et à contenter le moindre de ses désirs pour mon plus grand plaisir. De longues heures plus tard, il finit par s'endormir alors que moi, je lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Je l'observe ainsi, complètement détendu, sa beauté continue de m'éblouir et je me laisse aller à caresser son visage du bout des doigts en espérant qu'il ne se réveille pas. Je suspends mon geste au moment où je l'entends prononcer mon prénom, puis continue en réalisant qu'il est toujours en train de dormir. Je finis par me relever et m'habiller, encore une fois je laisse un mot à côté de lui et repars sur la pointe des pieds. Je file dans ma chambre et passe la majeure partie de mon dimanche à dormir et à pester contre les différentes marques qui ornent mon cou et mon corps. Je ne pourrais pas toutes les dissimuler lundi et j'aurai encore plus de mal à trouver une excuse valable pour les justifier. Je ne sors de ma chambre qu'en fin de journée pour aller manger et quand je croise Drago avant d'entrer dans la grande salle, il me sourit d'une manière suggestive et frôle ma main avant de disparaître dans un couloir. Je reste étrangement surpris par ce geste, la dernière fois, il n'avait fait que m'insulter comme à chaque fois et là rien du tout. Étant bien trop crevé pour y réfléchir d'avantage, je prends un rapide dîner et au moment de sortir pour retrouver mon lit, Dean vient me voir un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Dean ?

\- Je me disais que bien que tu as l'air fatigué, tu sembles aller bien. Je dirais même qu'il y a un petit truc dans ton regard, tu sais comme si quelque chose avait changé.

\- Je vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles.

\- Ah ouais, un peu comme les marques que tu essayes de cacher avec un pauvre col roulé. Tu réalises que demain ça va être compliqué de les dissimuler avec le col d'une chemise ?

\- Quelle perspicacité, si t'étais pas là, autant te dire que je suis pas sûr que j'aurai réalisé par moi-même que j'avais un problème.

\- Et je suppose que le responsable de ces marques et un jeune Serpentard blond, extrêmement bien foutu bien que possédant un caractère à la con.

\- Et même si c'était le cas ?

\- Hé bien ceci expliquerait probablement pourquoi le blond en question a viré ceux qui s'approchent de lui ainsi que son petit copain du moment qui bien entendu a versé toute les larmes de son corps.

\- Il avait un petit copain ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?

\- Parce que Drago a très souvent des petits copains et que quand il les largue ça finit toujours pareil. Et puis soyons franc j'ai pas l'impression que c'est le genre de questions qui t'as traversé l'esprit.

\- Bah justement t'aurais peut-être dû me le dire, maintenant je vais me sentir coupable.

\- Tu le prends comme tu veux mais au cas où, il n'a vu personne depuis une semaine, soit depuis la soirée que vous avez passé ensemble, ou du moins la première. Et il a largué son mec le dimanche matin, donc juste après.

\- Et ?

\- Rien, je voulais juste te le dire c'est tout.

\- Ouais bah moi je vais aller me coucher en essayant de trouver une solution pour cacher ces putains de marques.

\- Tu sais qu'il n'en laisse jamais en général. T'es pas le premier à passer dans son lit et j'ai jamais vu un mec ou une nana d'ailleurs en ressortir avec autant de marques. Mais bon moi je dis ça, je dis rien. Bonne nuit Harry.

Il me laisse seul à méditer sur ces mots. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu vouloir dire par là ? Et puis niveau marques, il n'a encore rien vu, entre mon cou, les traces du fouet sur mes fesses et sur le haut de mes cuisses, pour le cou on pourrait faire un jeu de piste en les reliant toutes entre elles. Je peste un peu plus contre cet abruti de blond qui doit croire qu'il peut tout faire sans qu'il n'y ait aucune répercussion et file me coucher.

à suivre...


	3. Chapter 3

Comme promis voici le chapitre 3, un grand merci à vous tous pour vos commentaires et merci à ma bêta Emisu pour son super travail. Bonne lecture à tous.

 **Chapitre 3 Et si finalement je voulais juste être à toi**

Le lundi, comme prévu, j'ai le plus grand mal à cacher les marques qui ornent mon cou. Je vois beaucoup de mes camardes se retourner pour les scruter sauf Drago qui, lui, semble assez fier de ce qu'il a fait. Pourtant, il ne me parle pas plus que d'habitude, reste distant, froid et cassant, bien que par moment, il se rapproche de moi et me caresse du bout des doigts. Je ne sais toujours pas comment réagir avec lui et finalement, je décide de l'observer un peu plus pour voir si comme Dean me l'a dit, il repousse d'éventuels partenaires. Et en effet, je le vois éconduire sans le moindre scrupule chaque prétendant qui se présente à lui et à chaque fois qu'il réalise que j'assiste à la scène, son sourire est un peu plus vorace et je finis troublé. Dean vient me voir en fin de journée et me donne un baume pour estomper les marques qui changent petit à petit de couleurs tout en restant plus que visibles.

\- Je sais ce que c'est t'inquiète et avec le Quidditch autant te dire que ce genre de baume est indispensable.

\- J'ai dû passer un peu trop de temps poursuivit par un taré pour ne pas vraiment penser à ça je t'avoue.

\- Tu me remercieras plus tard.

\- Ouais c'est ça, merci Dean.

Le lendemain, après avoir appliqué de la pommade, les marques se sont estompées et lorsque j'arrive pour le petit déjeuner, Dean me fait un clin d'œil comme pour me dire « de rien ». Je m'installe et déjeune en lisant le journal et lorsque je repars, je n'ai pas fais attention qu'il était derrière moi et je me retrouve poussé dans un couloir désert et sombre, acculé contre un mur alors que Drago me bloque et entrave mes poignées pour m'empêcher de bouger. Une ombre passe dans son regard gris et ça n'a plus rien à voir avec ce que j'ai découvert pendant ces deux nuits passées avec lui. Pourtant, le sentir contre moi, percevoir sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, son souffle caresser mon visage, me chamboule plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé. J'essaye de garder mon calme autant que possible mais comme à chaque fois qu'il s'agit de lui, j'ai le plus grand mal à y parvenir.

\- Pourquoi on ne peut presque plus voir les marques que je t'ai faîtes Harry ?

Sa voix claque, elle est froide et sèche et pourtant elle me fait vibrer et presque gémir dès que je l'entends.

\- Tu crois que c'est facile de se balader avec des marques pareilles ? Sérieux quand je suis sortie du dortoir hier j'ai eu l'impression qu'on voyait que ça.

\- Et ? Il est où le problème ? Ça montre juste que tu as pris du bon temps et à ce que je sache c'est ce qui s'est passé n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je… bien sûr que j'ai pris du bon temps, t'es le premier au courant ce qui n'empêche que tes marques sont un peu trop visibles.

\- Ça tu vois, j'en ai rien à foutre OK ? Quand je te laisse une marque, je ne veux pas que tu la fasses disparaître. Est-ce que j'ai été clair ?

Pour appuyer ses dires, il appuie sa jambe contre mon sexe et aussitôt je me sens réagir avec bien trop de force. Mes hanches se cambrent déjà et son sourire me fait comprendre qu'il aime ce qu'il voit et ma façon de réagir. Son regard me transperce et il attend une réponse de ma part je le sais.

\- D'accord, je ne les effacerais plus.

\- Parfait et ce Dean s'intéresse un peu trop à toi.

\- Hein ? Non il s'intéresse pas à moi.

\- Toi tu ne t'intéresses pas à lui certes mais c'est pas son cas. Je veux pas le voir te tourner autour. Je partage pas Harry, j'espère que je me fais bien comprendre.

\- OK c'est bon j'ai compris.

\- Bon, desserres ta cravate et ouvre un peu ta chemise.

Mes mains tremblent un peu mais je m'exécute et ouvre légèrement ma chemise. Dès que ma peau est dénudée, il se plaque contre moi et ondule jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive pas à retenir un léger gémissement. Il me rappelle alors que nous sommes dans le couloir et pour me faire taire, il m'embrasse rageusement avant de glisser sur mon cou et de me mordre violemment. Au même moment, il saisit mon sexe à travers mes vêtements alors que j'agrippe ses cheveux pour qu'il continue un peu plus. Dès qu'il se détache de moi, il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois et se détache avant de me dire.

\- J'espère que tu as vraiment compris Harry.

\- J'ai compris.

Puis il repart et je reste seul dans ce couloir, la chemise ouverte avec une marque trônant sur la base de mon cou et pour couronner le tout je suis plus excité que jamais. Je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui vient de se passer, ou peut-être que je ne veux pas vraiment comprendre mais je sais que j'ai aimé cette sensation, cette rage dans son regard, sa fougue dans son baiser et sa façon quasi inné de me contrôler, de me maîtriser juste avec quelques mots, quelques gestes. J'essaye de retrouver mon calme, d'apaiser ma respiration, de remettre mes idées en place, et il me faut de longue minutes avant d'y parvenir. Je finis par aller en cours et toute la journée, à chaque fois que je croise le regard Drago je frisonne en repensant à cette scène. Dean ne revient pas me voir, en revanche il me sourit de loin en voyant cette nouvelle marque que je n'ai pas pris la peine d'essayer de dissimuler. Je lève les yeux au ciel pour lui faire comprendre que j'ai capitulé et sourit à mon tour en réalisant que c'est probablement un peu trop vrai. Je passe le reste de la semaine à essayer par moment de fuir son regard quand il devient trop intense mais aussi à le chercher quand je ne fais plus que penser à lui. Lorsque nous nous croisons dans le couloir, on se frôle, se cherche malgré nos insultes et nos bousculades et chaque soir, je me donne du plaisir en imaginant son corps sur le mien. J'aimerais avoir plus de volonté, être capable de me retenir et de lui résister d'avantage mais la vérité c'est qu'il m'obsède jour et nuit, qu'il me hante comme personne d'autre n'arrive à le faire, qu'il m'a envoûté alors que je l'ai toujours haï. Je voudrais ne rien ressentir quand tous les matins je vois cette marque qui orne ma peau et ne pas me sentir triste parce qu'elle commence à disparaître au bout de quelques jours. Je voudrais ne pas avoir envie de hurler quand d'autres l'approchent alors que moi je suis si loin. On ne s'est rien promit, de toute façon on ne s'est même pas parlé et pourtant cette étrange relation prend bien trop de place. Chaque jour nous jouons à nous allumer à distance, chaque jour nous faisons comme si tout n'était qu'une partie et chaque jour je me demande ce que je fais et si j'ai raison de vouloir continuer. Pourtant, quand ce vendredi, je trouve dans ma poche une carte, je suis aussi fébrile que les fois précédentes, mon cœur bat à vive allure et mes mains sont moites et tremblantes et je vais à l'écart des autres élèves pour voir le message qui s'affiche pour moi.

 _« Ravi de voir que tu ne caches plus les marques que je laisse sur toi Harry et que tu ne laisses plus ce crétin t'approcher. Comme je te l'ai dit je ne partage pas, c'est pas mon truc, mais rassures toi c'est un principe que j'applique dans les deux sens. Alors arrête de te poser des questions stupides (je te connais bien mieux que tu ne le penses Harry). Je veux te revoir, et je sais que toi aussi alors si tu acceptes, rejoins moi dans ma chambre à vingt-deux heures et cette fois soit à l'heure. Comme les fois précédentes, le mot magique ne change pas et s'il y a quelques choses que tu ne veux pas faire, dis le moi maintenant. Je te laisse découvrir notre prochain jeu en retournant la carte. À ce soir j'espère... »_

Je retourne la carte rapidement et découvre la liste.

Une tenue de secrétaire sexy

Une cravache

Un bandeau

Liens

Un bâillon balle.

Je cache rapidement la carte et fais en sorte de me procurer rapidement les ustensiles. Le reste de la journée s'écoule lentement trop lentement et les minutes paraissent des heures tant j'ai hâte de le retrouver. Puis je me surprends à penser, à ce qui se passerait si je me laissais aller à m'endormir auprès de lui, si je ne partais pas après l'avoir observé un long moment, si je ne déposais pas ces petits mots sur un vulgaire morceau de papier. Une part de moi désirerait qu'il s'agisse de quelqu'un d'autre, d'un inconnu, même d'un autre Serpentard, mais au final, une petite voix me dit que c'est peut être juste le déroulement normal, la suite logique à tout ça et que si ce n'était pas lui ça serait certainement moins intense. Finalement l'heure arrive et, avec, mes interrogations disparaissent pour laisser place à un désir ardent, à un besoin puissant d'être possédé, asservit par cet être que j'aimerai pouvoir autant haïr qu'il y a quelques semaine encore. Je n'ai aucun mal à parvenir à la maison des Serpentard et cette fois je n'attends pas longtemps avant qu'un élève ne fasse pivoter le tableau et que je puisse arriver face à cette porte. Je frappe fébrilement alors que mon cœur bat à toute allure et dès qu'il me fait rentrer, je me retrouve plaqué contre le mur à subir avec plaisir l'intensité de son baiser, l'ardeur de sa langue contre la mienne, la douleur de ses dents sur ma lèvre. Je m'agrippe à lui de toutes mes forces, et il répond à mon étreinte en se collant un peu plus à moi. Ça n'a rien de tendre, pas même un peu doux, ça ressemble plus à un geste empli d'impatience et de désir, c'est juste dévastateur, brûlant et surtout tellement bon que je ne peux rien faire d'autre que céder à son corps, à son charme, à cette puissance qui émane de lui. Puis après de longues minutes, il rompt notre baiser et au moment où son regard croise le mien, toutes les interrogations que j'ai pu avoir jusque-là s'estompent, s'évaporent pour ne laisser place qu'à une confiance indéchiffrable envers lui.

\- Tu es à l'heure cette fois.

\- J'apprends vite.

\- C'est vrai tu es un élève très doué. Tu as tout ce que je t'ai demandé ?

\- Oui.

\- Dans ce cas, je te laisse aller dans la salle de bain, tu sais où elle se trouve maintenant.

Je lui fais un signe de tête et commence à avancer doucement jusqu'à ce qu'il me retienne par le bras et qu'il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois avec autant de passion. Au moment où je parviens à rentrer dans la salle de bain, je réalise que malgré tout, cette relation étrange prend forme petit à petit, comme si on commençait à instaurer des règles, des codes et mes doigts effleurent mes lèvres encore engourdies par notre échange. Puis je me ressaisis, je sais qu'il n'est pas patient, qu'il n'aime pas attendre et je sors les affaires de mon sac et m'habille rapidement. J'ai opté pour une jupe très courte sous laquelle je porte un string et un chemisier que je ne boutonne qu'en partie, le tout rehaussé par une paire de bas et des talons un peu plus haut que précédemment. J'évite de me regarder dans le miroir, je ne suis pas encore à l'aise avec l'image que je renvoie de moi comme ça et pourtant, je sais que dès que j'aurai franchis le seuil de la porte, je serais sa secrétaire et il jouera le rôle de mon patron pervers. Dès que je sors de la salle de bain, je remarque les changements qu'il a effectué dans la pièce, il y a un grand bureau avec un fauteuil et divers étagères plus ou moins haute ainsi qu'un bureau de taille plus modeste. Il s'est également changé et porte maintenant un costume pour coller un peu plus à son rôle. Son regard me scrute et me brûle presque par son intensité alors qu'il me demande de tourner sur moi-même pour admirer le spectacle, lorsque j'ai terminé, il semble des plus satisfait et me demande de m'approcher. Je m'exécute et m'approche en ondulant des hanches et en le regardant droit dans les yeux, j'arrive à sa hauteur et avant que le jeu ne commence vraiment, il me prend par la taille et m'embrasse une dernière fois tout en profitant de la situation pour passer ses mains sous ma jupe et découvrir ainsi le sous vêtement que je porte. Je le sens sourire contre moi et il me claque légèrement les fesses avant de me libérer de cette étreinte et de me dire.

\- Je suis ton patron et tu es ma secrétaire, il va de soi que tu dois faire tout ton possible pour rendre ton patron heureux. Pendant toute la durée du jeu, tu ne m'appelleras que Patron, j'ordonne et tu obéis.

\- Bien Patron, je ferais ce qu'il faudra.

\- Très bien, dans ce cas, on commence.

Il va s'installer à son bureau et y place les divers objets que j'ai rapporté et après avoir récupéré une pile de feuilles sur le mien, je me dirige vers lui et me place à ces côtés.

\- Patron j'ai des documents à vous faire signer.

Je dépose les papiers face à lui tout en me cambrant un maximum sous son nez, il s'exécute tout en passant une main sur le haut de mes cuisses, juste à la lisière de mes bas et je frissonne légèrement tout en récupérant les feuilles les unes après les autres. D'un geste nonchalant, il fait tomber son stylo sur le sol et me demande de lui ramasser, je me penche alors sans plier les jambes pour m'en saisir et il en profite pour récupérer la cravache et pour la faire passer le long de mes cuisses jusqu'à la remonter pour la faire glisser sur mes fesses. Je réagis déjà trop mais j'essaye de me contrôler et une fois que j'ai ramassé le stylo et repris les divers papiers, je le regarde et lui demande.

\- Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous être utile Patron ?

Et bien vu que vous me le demandez, je me sens vraiment très stressé, vous savez tout ce travail, cette pression c'est très dur à supporter.

\- C'est vrai que vous travaillez tellement dur Patron, vous devez vous ménager et prendre du temps pour vous.

\- Je sais mais j'ai la chance de vous avoir et je suis sûr que vous ferez tout votre possible pour moi n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr Patron. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que vous vous sentiez le mieux possible.

\- Parfait. Donnez-moi votre main.

Je lui donne ma main qu'il pose sur son entre jambe et ainsi je réalise à quel point il me désire. Il doit être vraiment à l'étroit dans ce pantalon et je ne demande rien de plus que de l'aider à retirer ce vêtement pour le soulager du mieux que je le peux.

\- Vous désirez que je m'en occupe Patron ?

\- J'aimerais beaucoup en effet.

Du bout des doigts, je détache le vêtement et à travers le tissus de son caleçon je le caresse doucement avant de me placer à genoux devant lui, entre ses cuisses largement ouvertes et de faire descendre son caleçon, juste suffisamment pour dévoiler son sexe dressé. Je n'hésite pas longtemps et laisse ma langue le parcourir. Je retrouve avec plaisir cette flagrance unique, ce contact doux et chaud, j'en veux encore plus et fini par le prendre entièrement en bouche en écoutant avec délice les sons qu'il laisse filtrer. Je m'applique, vais doucement et joue avec ma langue autant que possible, mon corps suit mes mouvements et mes hanches se soulèvent à chaque fois que je le prends un peu profondément entre mes lèvres.

\- Est-ce que vous vous sentez mieux Patron ? Ça vous fait du bien ?

\- Je me sens beaucoup mieux, vous êtes vraiment très doué.

\- Merci Patron, mais c'est normal de faire tout mon possible pour vous.

Et pour lui prouver ce que je viens de lui dire, je le reprends en bouche et le dévore littéralement durant de longues minutes où je me gave de ses gémissements. Puis Drago m'invite à me relever et me retourne pour me coller au bureau, mes mouvements on fait remonter ma jupe et je suis sûr que de sa place, il doit avoir une vision des plus appréciable et n'hésite pas à me donner de légère fessées qui me font gémir à mon tour. Il saisit la ficelle de mon string et la tire doucement pendant que je lui offre un peu plus mon corps pour qu'il en dispose à sa guise. Il se frotte contre moi, entre mes globes de chairs mais ça ne dure pas longtemps et rapidement, le manche de la cravache vient remplacer cette colonne de chair si chaude et palpitante. L'objet monte et redescend, passe sur mes bourses gonflées avant de s'attarder sur mon membre presque douloureux et de revenir à l'entrée de mon intimité qu'il titille jusqu'à me pénétrer de quelques millimètres. Je n'ai qu'une envie, remuer, le forcer à s'enfoncer d'avantage mais Drago s'arrête et pose l'objet sur le bureau.

\- Vous savez, je me sens encore très tendu.

\- C'est vrai ? Si je peux vous aider, n'hésitez pas, je ferais n'importe quoi pour vous.

\- Vraiment ? Vous feriez n'importe quoi pour moi ?

Je tourne la tête pour le fixer, cette simple phrase réveil en moi de nombreux questionnement. Est ce que je peux vraiment lui répondre ce que je ressens ou est-ce que je dois juste jouer le jeu. Je peux voir dans ses yeux que pour lui aussi la frontière est mince entre ce jeu et la réalité et il est plus que probable si nous n'avions pas ce passé commun, nous ne nous poserions pas de questions sur nos réponses. Je sais que tout peut se jouer sur quelques mots et je décide de lui faire comprendre qu'il peut certainement m'en demander encore plus que ce qu'il fait pour le moment.

\- Tu...Vous pouvez me demander n'importe quoi. Tout ce que vous pourrez désirer, je ferais tout ce qu'il pourra vous plaire.

Son regard vacille l'espace d'une seconde, une minuscule seconde mais qui me confirme que j'ai bien fais et quand ce regard se change et que j'y lis clairement la fierté, je suis conquis et m'abandonne un peu plus à lui.

\- Et bien dans ce cas-là, sachez que je ne suis pas prêt de vous laisser partir. Bien sûr il va falloir que vous me montriez une abnégation totale.

\- J'en suis conscient Patron mais je suis prêt à faire tout ce qu'il faudra pour rester à votre service.

\- Parfait, retire ton chemisier.

J'ai le plus grand mal à m'exécuter alors qu'il a repris la cravache en main et que cette fois il l'enfonce de quelques centimètres en moi. Mais je finis par y parvenir et il retire l'objet pour le faire passer le long de mon dos et claquer ma peau par moments. Je suppose qu'une nouvelle fois j'aurais des traces, mais je m'en fous et j'accepte avec plaisir les douces tortures qu'il m'inflige. Je vois sa main saisir le bandeau à mes côtés qu'il place sur mes yeux. Puis je ne perçois que des sons, le froissement d'un tissu, quelque chose qui racle le bureau puis ses pas derrière moi avant de se coller pour placer le bâillon dans ma bouche et de saisir mes bras pour les ramener dans mon dos et les attacher. Je lui suis entièrement soumis et complètement offert. Après une dernière manipulation pour retirer mon string, je le sens enfin contre ma peau, lové entre mes fesses, ce sexe dur et vibrant, celui que j'ai imaginé pendant toute une semaine, sur lequel j'ai fantasmé, qui se frotte contre moi, qui passe et repasse le long à l'entrée de mon intimité. Je ne peux rien dire, à peine gémir et rien faire mis-à-part bouger mon bassin pour lui faire comprendre que je veux vraiment le sentir en moi, mais il le sait déjà, c'est comme s'il anticipait mes désirs, mes envies et un gel froid me fait légèrement sursauter avant qu'il ne s'enfonce en moi d'une puissante poussée et que malgré la boule qui entrave ma bouche, je crie d'un plaisir que je ne veux pas retenir. Je l'ai tellement attendu, cette sensation d'être enfin satisfait, ce besoin de me sentir empli et comblé, ce désir d'être avec lui, contre lui, et de le recevoir en moi. Il ne lui faut qu'un ou deux déhanchements pour trouver ma prostate, il est vraiment très doué dans ce domaine, il me tire alors par le lien qui lit mes mains et se déhanche en moi avec une lenteur insoutenable. J'essaye une première fois de bouger un peu mon bassin mais la cravache m'en dissuade et me force à m'arrêter et à me contenter d'attendre qu'il veuille bien accélérer.

\- C'est dingue, t'es toujours aussi serré. À chaque fois j'ai l'impression que c'est ta première fois tellement t'es étroit.

Je ne peux pas lui répondre mais je me cambre un peu plus et chacun de ses coups est encore plus précis. Mon corps est en feu, mes jambes tremblent et si je n'étais pas en partie couché sur ce bureau, je ne serais probablement pas en mesure de tenir debout. Le rythme s'accélère et il se penche un peu plus sur moi pour venir quasiment me couvrir de son corps. Sa langue s'attarde sur le haut de mon dos, cherche probablement le meilleur endroit et après avoir passé quelques secondes sur le haut de mon épaule, il me mord violemment et fait perler quelques gouttes de sang. Le sentir me marquer ainsi me rappelle cette scène dans le couloir et me fait jouir presque instantanément sur le bureau sans même qu'il ne m'ait réellement touché. Je suis soufflé par l'orgasme, hagard, un peu perdu et en même temps tellement bien, ces déhanchements qui s'accélèrent ne font que me conforter dans mon cocon de plaisir. Puis je le sens jouir en moi, répandre ce liquide chaud dans mon corps avant de s'affaler sur mon dos et d'embrasser délicatement la marque qu'il vient de laisser. Ses mains passent et repassent sur moi et sa douceur, tout-à-coup, contraste totalement notre étreinte tout juste finie. Pourtant je me sens bien comme ça, je ne cherche pas à fuir, ni même à bouger et me contente de profiter de sa chaleur, de sa présence. Il finit par se redresser et détache mes mains avant de retirer le bâillon et le bandeau qu'il avait placé plus tôt. Je me redresse et lui fait face avant de lui dire.

\- Est ce que vous vous sentez mieux maintenant Patron.

Son sourire à ce moment vaut tout l'or du monde, il m'embrasse fougueusement avant de me dire :

\- Je me sens mieux c'est vrai, mais je crois que je suis encore stressé.

\- Puis-je faire autre chose pour vous être agréable Patron ?

Et nous reprenons notre jeu, après m'être rhabillé, il me demande de placer des dossiers sur divers étagères et profite de la vue avant de me faire remarquer qu'il aime voir sa semence couler le long de mes cuisses. Je passe de longue minutes à faire ce qu'il me demande jusqu'à ce que je le vois prendre sa baguette et faire sonner un téléphone auquel il me demande de répondre. Je me dirige alors vers son bureau et saisis l'objet à côté duquel je découvre une feuille avec des instructions. « Fais comme si il y avait vraiment quelqu'un au téléphone, suit le dialogue et surtout fait en sorte de rester le plus neutre possible pendant que moi je ferais ce que je veux de toi. » Et il ne tarde pas à mettre ces idées en pratiques alors que j'amorce une conversation complètement imaginaire. Il me force à m'allonger sur le dos et remonte ma jupe pendant que je continue de parler. Cravache en main, il s'amuse à donner de légères tapes sur mon sexe qui s'est à nouveau éveillé et pendant tout ce temps, je ne dois pas gémir, je dois rester le plus silencieux possible et faire comme si je ne ressentais rien. Visiblement satisfait de mes réactions, il décide de montrer d'un cran et déboutonne mon chemisier avant de venir mordre mes tétons tout en en profitant pour se frotter contre mon entre jambe. Là encore je joue à la perfection la comédie, je reste le plus stoïque possible pourtant mon cœur s'emballe et j'ai tellement chaud que j'ai l'impression d'être un volcan sur le point d'entrer en éruption. Ces marques-là sont pour moi, ce sont celles que je regarderais le matin en pensant à lui et que personne d'autre ne pourra voir à part nous deux et rien que cette idée me donne encore plus de plaisir. Ses lèvres redescendent, toujours plus bas, jusqu'à parvenir à la lisière de cette jupe qu'il soulève d'un geste vif avant d'écarter le tissu de mon string pour laisser mon sexe découvert. La seconde d'après, je suis entre ses lèvres et mon dos se cambre de plus en plus alors que j'ai les plus grandes difficultés du monde pour garder mon calme. Les phrases que je prononce sont entrecoupées de profonds soupirs, hachées voir même pas complètement finies et pourtant j'essaye vraiment de continuer, mais quand le manche de la cravache me pénètre alors qu'il m'aspire toujours plus fort, je ne parviens pas à retenir un gémissement puissant. La sanction est immédiate, tenant toujours l'appareil contre mon oreille, il me retourne brusquement et laisse le cuir fouetter mes fesses avec une force mesurée.

Son torse se colle contre mon dos et ses lèvres viennent à nouveaux déposer leurs marques sur mon cou, là où personne ne pourra les ignorer. Je peux sentir son membre dur contre mes fesses, chercher presque naturellement à me pénétrer, mais mon tortionnaire aime faire durer le plaisir et au vue des orgasmes qu'il me donne, qui suis-je pour le lui reprocher ? Il me reprend alors en main, mime l'acte contre moi tout en continuant de s'amuser à alterner baiser et morsure dès qu'il le peut. Puis enfin, après de longues minutes d'attente, alors que je suis déjà sur le point d'exploser, il s'enfonce en moi. Je me mords violemment la lèvre pour ne pas crier et laisse ma tête heurter légèrement le bois du bureau avant d'essayer de reprendre, la voix tremblante et bien plus faible, les jambes sur le point de se dérober et le sexe sur le point d'exploser. Il va doucement, très doucement, s'enfonçant millimètre par millimètre, se retirant de la même manière et recommençant encore et encore jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus et que je bouge mes fesses, presque en l'implorant et en une fraction de seconde, il accélère, trouve cette zone en moi qui me fait défaillir et recommence pour mon plus grand plaisir. Décidément il semblerait que ce soir, il a décidé de battre des records de marques qu'il compte me laisser en une nuit et il finit par me faire jouir quand il décide qu'une seule marque de morsure n'est pas suffisante et qu'il lui crée donc une jumelle de l'autre côté de mon cou. C'est plus fort que moi, cette sensation quand il fait ça est tellement puissante que je ne peux rien faire pour me retenir. C'est comme si j'étais son territoire et qu'en faisant ça il montrait à la face du monde que je ne suis qu'à lui. En me sentant me contracter autour de lui, il finit par se répandre à son tour dans un cri rauque qui me donnerait presque envie de recommencer aussitôt juste pour pouvoir l'entendre de nouveau.

Nous restons ainsi, moi à moitié couché sur ce bureau et lui me recouvrant jusqu'à ce que nos respirations se calment et quand il finit par se retirer de moi, je peux sentir ce liquide chaud couler le long de mes cuisses. Il se laisse alors tombé sur son fauteuil et me tend la main pour que je l'y rejoigne. Je me place alors sur lui, face à lui, je reste à le contempler sans savoir ce que je dois faire, je continue d'être soufflé par sa beauté juste après l'orgasme. Puis il m'attire vers lui et m'embrasse passionnément tout en me prenant dans ses bras. C'est la première fois qu'on a un contact de ce genre, pas vraiment violent, pas vraiment dominateur, juste un baiser bien qu'un peu trop fougueux pour y rester insensible et en même temps à mon goût légèrement révélateur. Lorsque nous nous séparons, nos fronts restent posés l'un contre l'autre et je reste de longues minutes sur ses genoux à profiter de la chaleur de son corps et de la douceur de sa peau.

\- Tu restes toute la nuit ?

Bien sûr que je veux rester toute la nuit, c'est une évidence qui me frappe de plein fouet. Je n'avais même pas envisagé que ça puisse en être autrement. Alors je lui fais un signe de tête pour lui faire comprendre tout en sachant qu'à cet instant, ma voix trahirait probablement quelque chose que je ne veux pas m'avouer. Nous continuons le reste de la nuit et par moments, le rapport de force s'estompe et il devient plus doux, presque tendre avant de se reprendre et me faire atteindre les sommets du plaisir. L'aube est déjà levée quand il finit par s'endormir, et comme je l'ai fait précédemment, j'en profite pour rester à ses côtés et l'observer durant de longues minutes. Mon cœur me brûle au moment où je décide de partir en laissant toujours ces même petits mots sur un morceau de papier. Je n'ai pas fait attention, mais au moment où je repars, il est plus tard que les fois précédentes et je dois esquiver les élèves qui déjà se préparent pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Je file dans ma chambre et passe ma journée à dormir jusqu'au soir où mon estomac me hurle qu'il est temps que je m'occupe de lui. Je vais rapidement dans la salle de bain et sourit en contemplant toutes les traces qui parsèment mon cou et mon torse. Je ne mettrai pas de col roulé pour descendre, je me fous de savoir ce que pensent les autres, je veux lui montrer que ça ne me gêne plus et qu'au contraire, je suis presque fier de les porter. Lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle, Drago est déjà là et le sourire qu'il affiche en voyant que je n'ai rien dissimulé vaut déjà tout l'or du monde à mes yeux. Je m'installe donc pour aller manger et quand Dean passe devant moi, il me regarde et me dit dans un sourire « bien joué » avant de s'éloigner rapidement et de me laisser finir mon repas en paix. Je finis par repartir dans ma chambre, mais au détour d'un couloir, je me fais attraper par le bras et attiré dans la pénombre par un Drago impatient qui me plaque contre le mur pour m'embrasser sauvagement. Aussitôt tout mon corps est en alerte je me sens déjà frissonner de désir contre lui.

\- Tu les as pas cachées.

\- Tu veux pas que je les cache alors pourquoi je l'aurais fait ?

\- Très bonne réponse Harry.

Et pour me récompenser, il m'embrasse une nouvelle fois alors que sa main passe sur mon entrejambe qui commence à être vraiment bien réveillée. Un fin gémissement se perd sur sa langue alors qu'il détache facilement le bouton de mon jean et qu'il glisse sa main à l'intérieur. Je ne pense même pas au fait que nous sommes dans un couloir et me laisse faire comme à chaque fois que je suis entre ses mains. Il finit par rompre notre baiser, se recule juste assez pour me fixer intensément avant de me dire.

\- C'est toi qui fixera notre prochain rendez-vous. Si tu veux me voir tu as vu comment je m'y prenais, fais la même chose. Je te laisse la possibilité de faire ce que tu veux. Je suis sûr que tu me décevras pas. Tu sais ce que j'aime et tu es vraiment très doué pour jouer la comédie Harry. Par contre j'ajoute une condition à nos jeux, si tu me fais confiance, tu me demanderas ce que c'est quand on se reverra, sinon tu peux toujours me le demander maintenant et comme ça tu pourras prendre ta décision avant de me recontacter.

\- Je te fais confiance.

À l'entente de ma réponse, il fond sur mes lèvres et me saisit avec plus de force alors que ces mouvements sont de plus en plus rapides. Il ne me faut que peu de temps pour atteindre l'orgasme au milieu de ce couloir et avant de partir, je le vois porter ses doigts à ses lèvres pour venir lécher ce que je viens de déverser. Je reste de longues minutes dans le couloir après son départ et finis par retourner dans ma chambre en évitant de croiser trop de monde sur mon passage. Je passe ma soirée à penser à ce qu'il a dit, au fait qu'il me laisse carte blanche si je veux le revoir, je me demande si je serais à la hauteur de ses attentes et en même temps, je suis déjà impatient d'y être.

à suivre...


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite et fin de cette fiction. Désolé pour le retard mais ma bêta est à fond dans les révisions donc je n'ai pas insisté pour la presser.

Que dire si ce n'est un grand merci à vous tous pour avoir suivi mon histoire et pour tout vos coms. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture j'espère que vous aimerez.

 **Chapitre 4**

POV DRAGO

Dès le lundi je peux déjà annoncer que la semaine va être longue, très longue. Avec les nuits qu'on passe, il est hors de question de se voir en semaine, je dois donc attendre le week-end pour pouvoir passer une nuit avec lui, dans l'hypothèse où il me le demanderait. Il possède toutes les cartes en main, c'est à lui de jouer maintenant et de montrer ce qu'il désire vraiment. Je crois qu'on a tous les deux senti qu'il s'était passé quelque chose la dernière fois, la frontière entre le jeu et la réalité est parfois trop mince et j'ai du mal à faire la part des choses. Décidément à croire que de toute façon quand il s'agit de lui rien ne peut être simple, alors je me dis que peut être, en comprenant ce que nous ne nommons pas, il risque d'avoir peur et de me fuir. Néanmoins, dès que je croise son regard le lundi matin, je suis déjà au moins sûr qu'il reviendra me voir, même si ce n'est que pour le sexe. Il a cette capacité étrange en me regardant à me donner l'impression qu'il me dévore sur place, c'est comme s'il m'aspirait et que je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que de céder à cette attraction.

C'est étrange, quand je pense que j'ai passé des années à le haïr et que là j'en suis réduis à compter les heures qui me séparent du moment où je pourrais le prendre, à ce moment où il ne sera plus qu'à moi, même si ce n'est que pour une nuit. Ça devient une obsession, comme cette façon dont je l'ai marqué outrageusement, je n'avais pas besoin d'en faire autant, et surtout de prendre autant de plaisir à le voir les afficher avec fierté. Je n'avais jamais fait ça avant, du moins pas avec autant d'intensité et en même temps, à chaque fois que je le marque, il se tord de plaisir sous moi alors comment résister ? Je passe mes nuits à rêver de son corps suppliant sous moi, à le voir se soumettre à tous mes désirs et à les accepter avec joie. J'ai du mal à ne pas lui sauter dessus dans les couloirs bien que la dernière fois je n'ai pas vraiment réussi à me maîtriser mais bon ce n'était qu'un petit dérapage.

En cours, je peux voir les autres regarder les marques qui parsèment son cou, mais il l'air de n'en n'avoir rien à faire et je dirais même que les seuls moments où il semble vivant c'est quand il est en face de moi, avec moi, quand il s'offre à moi. Durant la journée, je l'allume volontairement, je veux qu'il sente que je suis pressé de le revoir et que je n'attends que ça, alors je le frôle en passant à ses côtés, le bouscule en faisant exprès de le toucher plus longtemps que nécessaire et quand je sais qu'il n'y a personne dans les environs, je l'attire à l'écart et le plaque ventre contre le mur pour me frotter à lui et lui montrer à quel point j'ai envie de lui Les jours passent et se ressemblent, notre petit quotidien s'installe et même si on donne très bien le change devant les autres, tous les deux nous savons qu'il se passe autre chose. Ce n'est que le jeudi, à la fin du dernier cours, que je sens dans ma poche une carte. Impatient, je m'éloigne rapidement pour en découvrir son message.

 _« Tu me donnes ma chance alors laisses-moi te montrer à quel point je te connais également. À travers nos divers jeux, j'ai découvert des sensations que je ne connaissais pas, mais j'ai surtout appris ce que tu aimais. Alors c'est très simple je ne serais pas ta secrétaire, pas plus que ta soubrette ou tout autre chose du genre, je serais plus que ça, ou tout ça réuni à la fois à toi de voir...et pour une nuit ou plus si tu en as envie, laisses-moi être ta chienne, ton esclave et assouvir ainsi tous tes plaisirs, tout ce que tu peux désirer, sans avoir aucune crainte pour me le demander. Il va de soi que je te serais entièrement soumis et que je ne pourrais rien faire d'autre qu'obéir à tes ordres quels qu'il soit. Le mot magique reste le même que d'habitude bien que je sais que je n'aurai aucune envie de l'utiliser. Je te propose de te retrouver dans ta chambre vendredi à 22h. Je te donne une liste moi aussi juste pour que tu puisses bien faire travailler ton imagination jusqu'à demain soir. À demain… »_

Je retourne la carte et découvre la liste des objets que je dois apporter.

Un collier en cuir relié à une chaîne.

Un œuf vibrant.

Un fouet

Chapelet Thaïlandais

Je te laisse le choix de la tenue, t'es sexy en toutes circonstances.

Je regarde la liste et souris en relisant les derniers mots. Je me procure rapidement ce qu'il faut et peste en pensant que je dois encore attendre une journée entière avant que je puisse l'avoir. Le soir même, n'arrivant pas à dormir et à me le sortir de la tête, je me donne du plaisir en pensant à lui, à son corps et en l'imaginant avec les divers objets de sa liste. Le lendemain matin, dès que je le croise au petit déjeuner, je ne le quitte plus des yeux de la journée, j'ai attendu trop longtemps et je suis à deux doigts de le faire mien sur la table de la grande salle. La journée passe à une lenteur insoutenable et quand enfin le soir arrive, je me précipite dans ma chambre pour me préparer. Je tourne en rond jusqu'aux dernières minutes et quand enfin, j'entends qu'il frappe à la porte, je lui ouvre rapidement et me précipite sur lui pour capturer ces lèvres et les faire miennes. Rapidement je m'enflamme, je le sens trembler dans mes bras, s'agripper à moi et chacun de ses gémissements me donne encore plus envie de le faire mien. Puis je me sépare, je ne dois pas oublier le reste, aller trop vite, il faut juste que je retrouve mon souffle l'espace d'une seconde. Il est vraiment beau quand il est seul avec moi, loin de son rôle de héros et de sauveur du monde magique, quand il n'est qu'à moi, offert, plein d'attentes et de doutes. À chaque fois que nos regards se croisent, c'est comme si nous étions reliés, comme si un lien existait entre nous, puis les règles se mettent en place comme à chaque fois.

\- Tu as su être patient Harry, tu as attendu presque une semaine entière pour savoir qu'elle était la nouvelle condition à nos petits jeux. Est-ce que tu y as souvent pensé ? T'es-tu demandé ce que c'était ?

\- Oui, j'y ai pensé, tous les jours.

\- Tous les jours dis-tu ?

\- Tous les jours.

\- Très bien, alors c'est très simple, je ne veux plus me réveiller le matin avec un morceau de papier ou il est écrit « on se revoit en cours » dessus.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux plus que je laisse de mot c'est ça ?

\- En effet, je veux plus que tu en laisses parce que j'aimerais que tu restes ici et que tu dormes ici. De toute façon généralement tu ressors pas de ta chambre avant la fin de la journée donc personne ne verra la différence. Quand on passe la nuit ensemble, je veux que tu dormes ici, avec moi.

\- C'est d'accord.

\- Parfait. Je t'avoue que j'ai été assez surprit par la carte que tu m'as laissé, agréablement surpris et ces deux derniers jours ont été vraiment très long alors j'espère que tu es prêt ?

\- Je le suis Maître.

\- Si tu savais comme j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça.

Je le vois prendre une attitude plus aguicheuse, son regard se fait plus langoureux et il s'approche de moi pour me souffler au creux de l'oreille.

\- C'est normal que je sache ce genre de chose sur vous mon Maître, mon but est uniquement de vous donner un maximum de plaisir. Je vais aller me changer, je ne voudrais pas vous faire attendre trop longtemps.

Sa langue passe juste sur le lobe de mon oreille et il s'apprête à partir au moment où je le retiens pour l'embrasser sauvagement avant de le laisser m'échapper pour quelques minutes. Il connaît les lieux et se dirige de lui-même vers ma salle de bain en ondulant les hanches d'une manière suggestive. Je profite de ce laps de temps pour modifier la pièce d'un coup de baguette magique ainsi que pour changer mes vêtements. J'ai opté pour un jean sombre assez moulant et pour une chemise blanche que je ne prends pas la peine de fermer. Je rassemble les divers objets demandés et les pose sur une petite table qui se trouve à côté d'un large fauteuil. Je m'installe en l'attendant et rapidement, je le vois entrer dans la pièce. Il ne porte rien d'autre que mon tee-shirt de capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et je dois avouer et que le voir dans cette tenue me plaît vraiment. Il s'approche de moi et à mi-parcours se place à quatre pattes sur le sol avant de continuer à progresser, le dos cambré, tout en me fixant dans les yeux. Je lui ouvre le passage, écarte les cuisses pour le laisser s'installer et lorsqu'il se glisse entre mes jambes, je me penche pour venir happer ses lèvres. En me redressant, je prends le collier posé sur la table et lui passe autour du cou avant de saisir la chaîne entre mes doigts et d'un coup sec de le forcer à se rapprocher de mon entrejambe. Je saisis l'œuf à mes côtés et le regarde en souriant avant de lui dire.

\- Soulèves un peu ton tee-shirt que je vois ce que tu portes en dessous.

Il s'exécute et je constate qu'en effet il a apprit ce qui me plaisait au fur et à mesure de nos précédentes unions, il a opté pour une petite culotte type collégienne qui moule à la perfection ces fesses bombées, le tout aux couleurs de ma maison.

\- Bien joué Harry, lui dis-je en souriant un peu plus, prends l'œuf, humidifie-le et place-le toi-même. Ensuite tu vas t'occuper de moi pendant que je vais jouer un peu avec la télécommande.

\- Avec plaisir Maître.

Il s'approche de ma main qui lui tend l'œuf et vient le lécher entre mes doigts. Sa salive coule sur moi et à chaque fois, il vient la laper pour m'en nettoyer. Une fois que l'objet semble assez lubrifié, il le saisit, relève son tee-shirt qu'il maintient avec son menton et place sa main dans sa culotte afin d'insérer l'œuf en lui. Je scrute chacun de ses mouvements, de ses gestes, décrypte chaque expression quand l'objet est enfin en place. J'aime le voir ainsi, quand le plaisir monte en lui, quand il se lit sur son visage et je ne résiste pas à l'envie d'activer en position la plus faible, ce petit objet. Aussitôt, son regard s'illumine, ses yeux me crient son envie d'en avoir plus, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et détache mon jean avant de le faire glisser et de s'occuper du membre douloureux qui n'attend que lui depuis des jours. Il laisse ses lèvres vagabonder à travers le dernier vêtement qu'il me reste, me torture presque en me faisant languir de ce contact que je désire à tout prix et quand je trouve que la pression devient trop forte, j'augmente les vibrations de l'œuf. Je vois ses mains se crisper contre le fauteuil, alors qu'il tend un peu plus son fessier mais il ne dit rien, gémit à peine et fait descendre mon sous-vêtement pour libérer enfin ma virilité. Dès que sa langue se pose sur mon gland, je retrouve avec plaisir ces sensations qu'il est le seul à me faire connaître. Il est doux, contraste complètement avec l'envie qui le tenaille mais quand j'augmente un peu plus la puissance de l'objet, il s'active avec plus d'ardeur et je me laisse aller entre ses lèvres expertes. Je le guide avec la chaîne qui nous relie, n'hésite pas à l'utiliser quand je veux qu'il me prenne plus profondément en bouche et plus je suis directif, plus je le sens trembler contre moi.

Dans cette position, je peux voir les marques que je lui ai laissées de chaque côté de la nuque, ces traces de morsures qui s'estompent avec le temps même si une partie est toujours cachée par mon tee-shirt. J'ai une furieuse envie de recommencer, de laisser à nouveau ma trace sur lui, un peu comme un besoin primitif de marquer au fer rouge ce qui m'appartient. Je réalise alors à quel point je deviens possessif avec lui, à quel point je veux que tous sachent qu'il n'est libre pour personne d'autre que pour moi et mon plaisir. J'ai du mal à me reconnaître dans ce comportement, un peu comme cette histoire de dormir dans ma chambre. Ça m'est venu comme une évidence, après la frustration de ces petits mots laissé à mes côtés, après ce sentiment de vide en me réveillant et en constatant qu'il n'est plus là, je devais m'assurer que ça ne se reproduirait pas, que je ne ressentirais plus ça et que demain matin, il serait avec moi, dans mon lit, nu, contre moi. Cette perspective fait monter un peu plus le désir en moi et j'active la dernière vitesse de l'œuf, cette fois, il ne peut retenir un gémissement dont je me délecte avec délice. Je saisis alors le fouet posé à mes côtés, et laisse les lanières claquer légèrement sur la peau de son dos. Le but n'est pas de le faire souffrir, loin de là, je veux juste qu'il sache qu'il a perdu le contrôle en gémissant et qu'il doit être puni pour ça. Je répète mon geste encore et encore et j'avoue que j'aime la façon dont il se tortille sous l'effet de cette douce torture. Puis c'est moi qui ai du mal à tenir, sa langue s'enroule autour de ma verge, en redessine chaque centimètre et m'aspire si goulûment que je suis à deux doigts de jouir entre ses lèvres, mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête, pas encore, pas maintenant et je tire sur sa chaîne pour le stopper dans ses mouvements et le rapprocher de mon visage pour l'embrasser rapidement avant de lui dire.

\- Retires l'œuf maintenant, et viens sur moi.

Je le regarde s'exécuter, retirer cet objet en serrant les dents pour ne pas trop se laisser aller, puis se redresser et venir se placer à califourchon sur mes cuisses partiellement dénudées. Mes mains se posent sur ses hanches pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi et malgré les vêtements qu'il porte encore, nos sexes frottent l'un contre l'autre, et s'il fait tout pour se maîtriser, moi je n'en fais rien. Je tire rapidement sur la chaîne pour l'obliger à se rapprocher de mon cou et lui fait comprendre que je veux sentir sa langue sur ma peau. Alors que je lui laisse la possibilité de me marquer à son tour, je passe ma main dans sa culotte et caresse cet orifice enfin libre. Ses lèvres chaudes et douces passent et repassent sur ma peau alors que ses mains s'accrochent à mon torse et que d'un habile mouvement je fais rentrer mon sexe dans son sous-vêtement. Je le sens gémir contre moi sous l'effet de ce toucher et je lui tape gentiment les fesses pour le rappeler à l'ordre avant de me glisser en lui tout en douceur. J'y vais lentement, très lentement, je compte le torturer encore de longues minutes, il rejette sa tête en arrière et c'est à mon tour de m'emparer de son cou avant de le mordre suffisamment pour lui laisser une belle marque qui ne partira que dans quelques jours. Aussitôt je le sens fondre dans mes bras, se cambrer sous l'effet du plaisir, m'appeler en murmurant jusqu'à en perdre la raison. Je n'arrive pas à retenir mes mots et lui dis :

.

\- T'es tellement beau comme ça Harry.

Et l'espace d'une seconde, il s'arrête, se fige en me regardant et finalement reprend son rôle.

\- Merci Maître, vous aussi vous êtes très beau, vraiment très beau.

Je sais que malgré cette phrase il a comprit que ça ne faisait pas partie du jeu et pour lui confirmer, je lui répète et lui tenant le visage pour qu'il ne fuit pas mon regard.

\- Tu es vraiment très beau quand tu t'abandonnes à moi Harry.

Ses joues deviennent légèrement rouges, je le sens un peu mal à l'aise mais finalement il me répond à son tour :

\- Vous...toi aussi Drago tu es très beau quand tu es avec moi.

Alors je l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser avant d'accentuer mes mouvements et de lui souffler « cries ton plaisir pour moi. Je veux t'entendre comme je ne t'ai encore jamais entendu » Le jeu a reprit et aussitôt, il ne se retient plus et gémit, crie, m'appelle sans vergogne jusqu'à s'en casser la voix alors que je le pilonne avec de plus en plus de force et qu'à chaque fois je heurte sa prostate de plein fouet. Il n'est plus que suppliques entre mes mains et pour son plus grand soulagement, je le prends en main pour lui appliquer les mêmes mouvements que ceux de nos hanches. Je le sens trembler de plus en plus fort, avoir de plus en plus de peine à se retenir et finalement, il se repend entre mes doigts, je le sens se contracter autour de moi, et à mon tour, je me déverse en lui en criant son prénom. Il s'affale sur moi alors que je le prends dans mes bras et durant de longues minutes, nous laissons nos respirations se calmer petit à petit.

Je finis par m'extirper de son corps et le laisse se relever. Je peux voir ma semence couler le long de ses cuisses et cette simple vision éveille en moi de nouveaux désirs. Je lui demande alors de se retourner et de retirer son sous-vêtement et de se pencher alors que je prends le chapelet en main et que j'écarte ses fesses pour le placer en lui. Le son qu'il produit me fait frissonner et me donne aussitôt envie de plus, de fondre en lui mais je fais durer le plaisir, lentement, je retire les perles une à une puis les replace avec plus de rapidité et quand le chapelet est à nouveau entièrement en lui, je le fais se retourner et le tire par la chaîne pour le guider jusqu'à mon lit. Je sais que chaque pas fait bouger le chapelet et que les boules doivent frotter délicieusement en lui, je peux lire sur son visage tout le plaisir qu'il ressent avec ce simple objet et je suis presque jaloux de voir que ce n'est pas moi qui lui procure ces sensations mais je sais aussi que ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant qu'il n'ondule de nouveau sous moi, avant que je ne fonde en lui et que je le vois lutter contre ce que son corps réclame jusqu'à ce que je lui en donne l'autorisation. Et c'est exactement ce qui se passe, je le positionne à quatre pattes et observe son fessier ainsi offert, mon sperme qui s'est écoulé le long de ses cuisses et son dos qui se cambre en se préparant déjà à ce qui va suivre. Je prends le temps d'embrasser ses fesses, de les mordiller par endroit mais je ne l'autorise pas pour autant à se déhancher et dès qu'il remue un peu trop, je retire d'un coup sec le chapelet de perles. Je sens qu'il a de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler surtout quand je laisse ma langue s'aventurer autour de la tige du chapelet. Au moment où il gémit, je retire l'objet en entier et d'une poussée le pénètre sans attendre. Je repends la chaîne que j'ai délaissée quelques minutes et tire légèrement dessus en commençant à onduler. J'alterne entre des poussées lentes et profondes et d'autres beaucoup plus puissantes et je me délecte de le sentir trembler un peu plus contre moi à chaque fois que je touche cette zone si sensible en lui. Je sais qu'il aimerait gémir, crier même son plaisir alors je l'y autorise et lui permet de se laisser aller et rapidement, ses cris retentissent dans la chambre, se mêlent au miens jusqu'à ce que nous finissions par jouir tous les deux, l'un après l'autre. Il s'affale sur le lit et je le suis à mon tour. Après quelques minutes à essayer de calmer le rythme de mon cœur et les tremblements de mon corps, je détache le collier qu'il porte encore et le lance au sol avant de le prendre délicatement dans mes bras et d'embrasser en douceur les marques qui ornent sa nuque. Il frissonne sous ce contact inattendu, mais se laisse faire et se colle un peu plus à moi. Nous restons ainsi, longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne, qu'il plonge son regard dans le mien et qu'il me demande.

\- T'es vraiment sûr que tu veux que je reste dormir ici ?

\- Je l'embrasse du bout des lèvres avant de lui répondre.

\- Je te l'ai dit, c'est ma nouvelle condition, et puis t'en as pas marre de te sauver sur la pointe des pieds en me laissant un petit mot ?

\- Ouais mais...

\- Mais quoi ? Déjà je te rappelle que si ce qui te dérange c'est le fait qu'on te voit sortir d'ici, tu as ta cape c'est comme ça que tu viens et que tu repars en générale.

\- Ça me gêne pas qu'on sache que je sors d'ici, je pensais plus à toi.

\- C'est moi qui te le demande, j'en ai donc rien à foutre qu'on sache que tu sors de ma chambre. Je suis même à deux doigts de te séquestrer pour le week-end en entier. Bien sûr après tu ne pourras plus retourner en cours avant au moins trois jours mais bon c'est pas si grave que ça.

Il rigole doucement et j'aime particulièrement ce son, cet éclat de rire qui n'est que pour moi et son sourire qui me chamboule plus que je n'aurai voulu l'admettre. Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux et remets quelques mèches en place avant de prendre mon temps pour l'embrasser, sans précipitation, sans que mes hormones ne me poussent à en vouloir plus tout de suite. Je laisse ma langue caresser la sienne, mes lèvres couvrir les siennes et j'essaye par ce baiser de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il nous est si difficile de définir à haute voix. Lorsque nous nous séparons, je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il en est de même pour lui, qu'il a compris et qu'il ressent la même chose et il finit par se lover contre mon torse avant de s'endormir paisiblement.

Nous ne nous réveillons qu'en fin de matinée, et déjà la gêne s'installe. Je vois clairement qu'il ne sait pas trop comment réagir vis-à-vis de cette situation et j'avoue que je suis aussi légèrement perdu, pourtant, j'essaye de détendre l'atmosphère, et profite des quelques minutes avant qu'il ne se lève pour le couvrir de baisers et pour le caresser. Finalement, il va dans la salle de bain et se rhabille rapidement avant de me dire qu'il repart dans sa chambre. Avant de le laisser faire, je l'embrasse et le laisse s'éclipser.

Je passe alors la majeure partie de mon samedi dans ma chambre, à penser à toute cette histoire, à lui, à moi, à nous deux et à ce que ça pourrait donner. Je ne ressors que le soir et le croise au dîner. Aussitôt, je suis attiré par les marques qu'il laisse clairement visibles, j'aime sa manière de les afficher, bien entendu, ça n'échappe pas à certains, et Dean se permet de se rapprocher de lui pour lui parler. Je peux voir son sourire enjôleur, sa façon qu'il a de regarder Harry en faisant mine de rien mais moi je ne suis pas dupe et je sais qu'il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour lui sauter dessus. Cette fois, c'est plus fort que moi, mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et incapable de me retenir, je me lève et traverse la grande salle à la vue de tous. Harry me remarque, semble surprit, mais ne dit rien et quand j'arrive à sa hauteur, je me place à sa hauteur, l'attire par-dessus la table et l'embrasse à pleine bouche à la vue de tous. En l'espace d'une seconde le silence règne dans la pièce et lorsque nous nous séparons, je me retourne vers Dean et lui dit :

\- Harry est à moi alors tu arrêtes de lui tourner autour ou je te jure qu'on retrouvera pas ton corps. J'espère que j'ai été très clair sur le sujet.

Il ne répond pas, de toute façon je ne lui en laisse pas le temps et j'attrape la main d'Harry pour l'attirer à ma suite dans le couloir. Je vois dans son regard qu'il est partagé mais là encore, il ne se dérobe pas, ne me fuit pas et au contraire se rapproche de moi pour passer ses bras autour de mon cou et pour venir m'embrasser langoureusement. Puis lorsqu'il se recule, le sourire aux lèvres, il me dit.

\- Tu serais pas légèrement impulsif et possessif comme mec ?

\- Oui, bon Ok, j'avoue que j'ai peut-être été légèrement impulsif mais bon au moins maintenant ce qui est sûr c'est que personne t'approchera.

\- Et inversement.

\- Et inversement, tu es à moi et à personne d'autre, alors je veux plus voir personne te tourner autour.

\- T'en fais pas, personne d'autre ne m'intéresse.

D'un commun accord et sans véritablement le nommer, on vient juste de décider qu'on est ensemble, qu'on forme une sorte de couple et qu'on a largement le temps de voir plus tard pour les détails. Et comme pour sceller cet état de fait, je lui propose de passer la nuit avec moi, dans ma chambre et il accepte pour mon plus grand plaisir. Je passe alors ma nuit à lui donner un maximum de plaisir et à en recevoir autant de sa part.

FIN POV DRAGO

Dès le lundi matin, tout Poudlard est au courant pour nous deux et si certains s'amusent de cette situation, il y aura toujours les autres. Je pense que tout ce qu'on a pu vivre jusqu'à maintenant a forgé notre caractère et c'est probablement pour ça qu'on se fout largement de l'avis des autres. On passe la majorité de notre temps ensemble et tous mes week-end lui sont consacrés. Si à la face du monde, je reste fidèle à moi-même, lorsque la porte de sa chambre se ferme, je ne suis plus qu'un objet de plaisir, un être prêt à tout pour satisfaire son partenaire et qui en échange en reçoit plus que je n'aurais pu l'espérer. Je ne suis pas encore sûr de ce qui se passera en dehors de ces murs, mais ce que je sais c'est que j'aime ce que ressens avec lui. J'aime cette façon qu'il a de me rendre plus vivant que je ne l'ai été depuis des mois et des mois et que je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête pas aujourd'hui, ni peut-être demain, mais pour ça on a le temps, tout le temps et pour le moment j'attends juste le week-end avec de plus en plus d'impatience et à chaque fois je passe ma semaine à me demander quelle douces tortures il aura prévu pour moi.

FIN


End file.
